Father and Son
by Yamatochan
Summary: What if you fall in love with your best friend? What will happen when your overprotective father finds out that you're dating with another male? A high school SasuNaru fanfiction about love and forbidden relationship.
1. How it all begins

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto. It belongs to the mighty Kishimoto-sama

Chapter 1. How it all begins...

"The cookies are ready!" Minato yelled. Orange-yellow came jumping from upstairs. With grin on its face, it took a cookie from the plate.

"Chocolate chips! Man, you're the best dad!" it said and took a bite.  
"Thanks Naruto, "the taller blonde said softly. Naruto gave a smile to his dad before heading to the main door.

"Dinner will be at five, be sure to come home then!" Minato said loudly to his precious blonde-haired son.

"Don't worry, I'll be heading to library after school and then come home straight away," Naruto said while pulling shoes on. Then he waved goodbyes to his father and left the house.

(-)(-)

"Mornin' Naruto," said boy with brown spiky hair with red tattoos on his face.  
"Mornin' Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Gaara, Neji…" Naruto said as he walked through the bus to his usual seat.

"Morning Sai," the blonde said to the black-haired boy on his left. Sai nodded shortly and kept reading. Naruto slumped on the seat and sighed.

_'Man, why are Monday mornings always the worst?'_ Naruto thought before he was disrupted with screaming girls.

"Kyaa, Sasuke-kun"  
"Ohayou Sasuke-kun, how are you this morning?"  
"Keep your hands off Haruno!"  
"Say what Yamanaka?"  
"Bitch!"  
"Forehead-cow!"

While the girls kept fighting, the blue-black- haired boy passed coolly his classmates before slumped into the back seat of the bus. Naruto turned on his seat, facing the back.

"Morning Sasuke-teme!" the blonde said to the dark-haired student.  
"Usuratonkachi," the boy said calmly before lifting his gaze to look into the blonde's eyes. Naruto gave his warmest and happiest smile to Sasuke who 'hn'ed to the blonde, smirking.

"Ooh, it'll be a good day because I made Sasuke-teme smile!" Naruto said happily.  
"You call that a smile? Imagine him grinnin'!" Kiba shouted from his place, laughing at the same time.  
"Oh shut up you dog-lover!"  
"Say that again ramen-freak and Akamaru will eat your furry orange-blue balls for lunch!" "Make me!" Naruto shouted merrily back to the spike-haired teen. Kiba just laughed harder and sat down.

"So Sasuke! How's our project going in your side?"  
"Better than yours."  
"Hey, I have been doing it! I'm even going to library after school to search some information.." Naruto said, pouting. Sasuke smirked and came to sit next to the orange-yellow teen.

"Look dobe. I want to have a good mark from this project. You might not understand, but.."  
"It's because of your brother and strict father. I know Sasuke, I have known you since 1st grade. You live for your father's and brother's anticipation. I know," the blonde said knowingly, giving a small smile to the other boy. Sasuke sighed, lifting his hands behind his head.

"You know it's even harder than you know. Like I have no opinion about anything."  
"So why don't you show some balls then? Be a man!"  
"I can't.. Because.. Because.."  
"Because of your mother.."

It became silent between the two boys.

"She wanted it. Wanted me to have a good career, a family. A nice future."  
"But why does it include your father?"  
"He's a big name over the world. And by this way I will have a good career, just like my mother wanted.."  
"Yeah, but do you think she wanted you to be-"

"Sasuke-kun!" chirped two female voices.  
"Do you wanna sit with me at lunch?"  
"Do you want to sit with me at the bus when we go home?"  
"Step back you Ino-pig!"  
"Kiss my ass Haruno! He's mine!"  
"No, he's mine!"

Sasuke just watched boringly at the catfight. Naruto gave Sasuke a sad look and stood up.

"Where are you going usuratonkachi?"  
"If you haven't noticed we are at school," Naruto said calmly to the pale boy. Sasuke looked through the window, seeing the familiar school building.  
"Oh," he said and stood up.

As Naruto walked towards the school, Sasuke jogged beside the blonde.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? PMS?"  
"Oh shut up teme!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away from him.  
"No really, what's wrong?"

"What you said earlier..At the bus.."  
"About what?"  
"About your mom..How you live for her expectations.."  
"And what about that?" the darker boy asked indignantly.  
"It's just that.."  
"That?"

As the bell rang, Naruto looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes. Sasuke's heart missed a beat.

_'Naruto looks..Sad?'_

"Don't you think your mother wanted you to be happy more than have a good career..?" the blonde asked before walked away from Sasuke, heading to his class. Sasuke stood in the hallway, thinking about what Naruto had said.

(-)(-)

"Oy, that's my seat Naruto! Move away!"  
"No! I pressed my sumptuous butt first on it so keep walking Shikamaru!"  
"Mendokuse.." the pony-tailed boy said and sat across the blonde.

As Naruto took a bite from his sandwich, a warm hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Afternoon boys."  
"Afternoon principal Namikaze."  
"How are we doing today?"  
"Your son is being troublesome sir," Shikamaru said and got a punch from said blonde. "Shut up you pineapple head!"  
"Now now Naruto! Behave as you should. Oh, you forgot your PE clothes, here," Minato said and handed Naruto a bag.  
"Thanks dad," the younger blonde said, giving a side hug to his father. Minato smiled warmly to the boy, waved and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Aaw, it always warms me to see father-and-son- love at our school."  
"Oh shut up Kiba!"  
"Or what? You'll go and tell your daddy about it?"  
"Why you-"  
"Keep your lousy mouth shut Inuzuka," came a voice behind Kiba.  
"Oh, Sasuke's defending his boyfriend, eh?"  
"Just shut your mouth up or I'll stick something unpleasant in your place where there is no sunshine," the dark teen said and sat down beside Naruto.

"Were you searching for some facts for the project?" Naruto asked, busy with chewing his food. Sasuke looked disgusted.  
"Yes I was. And I hope you do know that you look very pretty while eating your food mouth open."  
"Oh..Sorry, a bad habit," Naruto said and smirked. Sasuke gave a small smirk and grabbed his sandwich.

(-)(-)

"Ok, class dismissed!" Iruka said as the bell rang. Some whooping was heard, cheering, sounds of papers and chairs and the classroom was empty.

"Oh, hi Naruto! What do you want?"  
"I..Just wanted to talk.."  
"About what?"  
"About..You're gay, right?" Naruto asked bluntly, faintly blushing.

Iruka became a bit red, coughed but answered: "Yes, I am, and I find there's nothing to be ashamed of it."  
"Yes...When did you come out?"

Iruka smiled to the young boy, gazing into the empty space.

"When I was about your age. It was my best friend. After I told him, he was shocked but accepted me as the way I was. On the other hand my parents said that I was a freak of nature. By their beautiful words I left them, moved in with my best friend and his girlfriend. It was nice until she got pregnant. They insisted I would stay, but I wanted them to be a real family without any burdens."

"I moved out of the town and came to Konoha. I found a new apartment here and started a new chapter in my life."  
"So…You have a boyfriend now?" Naruto asked hesitantly from the teacher. Iruka blushed.

"..Yes, I actually have one. First he seemed like the worst bastard and the most perverted in the world, but he kept asking me out so many times and in so many romantic ways that I couldn't say 'no'. I'm happily living with this man now," the brunette finished and smiled warmly to the old memories.

Naruto watched his teacher's beaming for awhile.

"My question for you, Naruto, is why are you interested so suddenly about my sexuality?" Iruka asked while landing down to the Earth. Naruto sighed, faint blush still playing on his cheeks.  
"I have always wondered how gays know they are gay..Like, is it just one person that makes you change your mind about sexuality…Or..Or.."

"Naruto. When one person, girl or boy, says he or she likes you, you will know."  
"But how?"  
"That is a question which I cannot answer. You just know when your number One walks to you. Somehow he or she makes you feel different, makes you happy and mad at the same time. It's called love Naruto," Iruka said softly and smiled to the boy. Naruto watched Iruka's brown eyes, amazed how they gleamed in the sunset's light.

"Shit, I must be going sensei! Thanks for your time!" Naruto stood up, got his bag and waved goodbyes. Iruka watched how the blonde left, smiling after the orange-yellow blur.

_'Hee..I think he will be good a boyfriend for someone, someday,_' Iruka thought, gazing at the roof.  
"Your speech was a very impressive one, Iruka-sensei," a voice came from the door. Iruka turned his gaze and smiled softly.  
"It came explicitly from the heart. Every word was as true as my existence," the brunette said warmly and walked to the door.

(-)(-)

By that time Naruto had taken a bus to the library.

_'So we meet again, eh? Well, long time no see,'_ Naruto thought and bowed to the building. "In we go," he said and went through the doors.

_'Literature..Literature..Ah, there! Ettoo, S as Shakespeare…S…Shakespeare..Oh there! Let's see..Not that..Or that…Or that…Ah, there! Romeo and Juliet!'_ the blonde grinned and took the book.

_'Quiet place. I repeat: mission Quiet place..Bingo!'_ The blonde sat down.  
_'Saa..Papers, pencil case, the book, handouts..Check! So let's work!' _

"Oy Naruto…Naruto!" The yellow-haired boy lifted his gaze from the book.  
"Oh, hi Shikamaru!...And Neji.."  
"Afternoon Naruto. What are you doing at the library?"  
"Well, I'm studying if you cannot see with your…eh, nice eyes Neji. I really need to finish my part of the project, ya know," the blonde smirked and ruffled his hair.

"Anyway, what are you two doin' here? Hot date?"  
Shikamaru blushed slightly while Neji coughed, answering to Naruto's question: "For your information, Shikamaru is my partner in the project and we are here to finish our task. Now, if you may, we shall go and find another table."  
"So…No hot date?"  
"Oh shut up you ramen-face!"  
"I like you too pineapple!" Naruto winked to Shikamaru who walked away, muttering to himself. Neji nodded to the blonde and followed the pony-tailed boy.

_'Saa, let's continue…'_ Naruto thought and opened the book which was dog-eared.

_'So if this dude is this dude's friend and this dude loves this chick but the chick loves the other dude, then this dude must hate this dude…'  
_  
"Nice doodles dobe," familiar voice said behind Naruto.

'No way in hell..'

"Sasuke. What the heck are you doin' here?"  
"Well, library is for everyone, you stupid,"  
"I'm not stu-"  
"and you said you were going to library. Because I'm in this project with you and I do NOT want you to ruin it so I came here to help." Naruto stared at Sasuke, thinking whether he should laugh hard at the speech or groan his irritation away.  
"Argh! Alright, sit down then!" Sasuke sat down and took his papers and notes.

"Dude, how much information do you have?! That's like two hundred pages!"  
"Actually, usuratonkachi, it's only twenty pages and most of them are unimportant which means we have to underline or highlight the facts we need."  
"..Oh shut up you nerd…"

(-)(-)

"…As we can see from this sentence, there are many hyperbolas and alliterations..Shikamaru, are you listening?"  
"Krrrh..What?"  
"Stop sleeping! Do you have any respect to your work partners?"  
"Sorry but this work is troublesome..What's the big idea of doing it?"  
"It is supposed to guide us into the world of literature."  
"…And where will we need this..'fine piece of art'?"

Neji went silent."Good point. I really don't know…But that's not the point. The point is that we do our works and projects in time so we learn something about being under the pressure of time limit and deadlines."  
"…Mendoukusai…" the lazy teen said and yawned.

"Hey Neji…"  
"What?" Neji snapped at Shikamaru.  
"Aren't clouds nice?"  
"What?"  
"I mean, instead of being here, I would prefer to be outside, lie on the grass, watch how clouds go their own ways and how butterflies fly from one flower to another."  
"What?"  
"It's called relaxing, chilling..Have ever tried that?"  
"What?"  
"And now you have become a retarded parrot…"

Neji stared at the other boy who was smirking at him.  
'Me, retarded? A parrot?!'

"Just for you to know, I want to be something great in the future. Not some lazy bum as you will be if you keep going like this."  
"Relaxing and being a bum are two different things," Shikamaru said smiling.  
"You should try it."  
"Being a bum?"  
"No, relaxing. Let's just finish this tomorrow and leave now. I know a great place to watch the sunset." Neji looked at Shikamaru in amazement.

While the other boy stared, Shikamaru packed his and Neji's bags, swinged them on his shoulder and took Neji's hand.  
"Ok, off we go!" the pony-tailed boy said and led a shocked Neji out of the building.

(-)(-)

"Sasuke! Can we stop now? It's half past four and my dinner will be at five! You know how sad my dad will be if I don't eat dinner with him!" Sasuke stopped writing and looked at the blonde.

"I guess we can stop...And of course we must let you go so you can enjoy your lovely meal with you lovely daddy," the dark haired teen said sarcastically. Naruto showed him his tongue and started to pack.

"Y'know I was gonna ask you for dinner because my dad likes you, but because you're so mean…" Naruto muttered clearly enough for Sasuke to hear.  
"And why would I want to eat dinner with you two?"  
"…Because it has been a long time since you have had dinner with us.."  
"You know, I have my own family.."  
"Who are not even at the house and if they are, they eat their dinner and other meals in their own rooms while working.." Naruto spoke softly, gazing at his bag. Sasuke lifted his eyes from the table, staring at the blonde.

Naruto lifted his head and smiled sadly to the other boy.

"It's ok if you don't want to but my dad would really appreciate it..And he misses you much..you are like the second son to him," the blonde chuckled and smiled warmly. For a while it was silent between the two teens.

(-)(-)

"…And here we are! And right on time!" Shikamaru beamed and lay down.  
"I swear I shall NEVER ever again walk your stupid routes to anywhere.." Neji said but shut his mouth as he reached the top of the hill.

The sky was deep orange yellow with a hint of pink far away, filled with soft orange-pink-grey-white clouds. Shikamaru lay on the long grass which was dancing with the wind. He saw some flowers blooming and a few butterflies dancing near Shikamaru's face who was smiling.

"This is what I call relaxing. Ok, lie down Hyuuga and enjoy!" the pony-tailed teen said and patted the empty space beside him.  
Neji looked hesitantly at the boy but sighed deeply and got down on his knees.

"I will only sit here Nara. But you are right, the view is quite awesome."  
"Did you just use the word 'awesome'? Man, you have been infected by my sayings!"  
"I am not! Oh shut up and be silent, you are ruining the moment!"  
"The moment of what?"  
"Of being totally relaxed," the long haired boy said and closed his eyes. Shikamaru looked at Neji, chuckled and also closed his eyes.

(-)(-)

"Dad, I'm home!"  
"And only five minutes late! Good job Naru-chan!"  
"...Naru..chan..?" Minato walked into the hall, finding deep red Naruto.  
"Oh, hi Sasuke. Were you escorting Naruto or are you staying?"  
"Well, as Naru-chan invited me and if it doesn't bother you, I'd love to eat dinner with you and Naru-chan," Sasuke insulted the shorter blonde.  
"Great then! And stop gritting your teeth Naruto! I have been calling you Naru-chan since 1st grade and Sasu-chan has heard it many times," Minato smirked, being pleased by seeing the two deeply blushing boys.

_'And Yondaime scores!'_ the taller blonde thought and went into the kitchen.

"You know what dobe."  
"What teme?"  
"I think I hate your dad..."  
Naruto snorted.  
"Really, he hasn't called me Sasu-chan since 3rd grade! This is-"  
"Embarrassing?" Naruto said and looked at Sasuke. The raven haired boy was looking into the sapphire blue eyes.

After awhile Naruto shrugged his shoulders and smiled.  
"Well, it's good thing to know he still likes us. I mean, he could be as nice as your dad.."  
"In that point of view, I can honestly say I love your dad," Sasuke said smirking. Naruto's blues eyes softened.  
" Yeah...I love him too.."

Sasuke panicked. _'Is he going to cry?'_

Hesitantly Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, squeezing a little. The blonde patted it gently.  
"I know it's only been six years...But still..He's my only family..." Naruto smiled and wiped his eyes. Sasuke was panicking again.  
_'Oh, don't cry you cry-baby! Dammit!'_ he thought and pulled the shorter teen into his embrace. Naruto's eyes went wide, but he still hugged back.

Tenderly Sasuke stroked the sun kissed hair and whispered: "You know I'm also your family. And whenever you feel bad you should come to me, you know that Naruto. You have done it since you were seven years old, dobe."  
Naruto hiccupped.  
"Teme, don't bring the past out, it embarrasses me," the blonde said and laughed, letting go of Sasuke.

The darker boy wiped few tears away from Naruto's eyes. Blue eyes silently gazed into Sasuke's onyx eyes.  
"Boys, the dinner will get cold! Come here already!"  
"Yes dad! Let's go to eat Sasu-chan," Naruto said and offered his hand. Sasuke smirked and grabbed the blonde's hand.  
"If I can sit next to you Naru-chan."  
"Always," the sunshine haired smiled and led Sasuke into the dining room.

(-)(-)

"Thanks Minato-sensei, the food was delicious."  
"You're welcome Sasuke, but please don't call me sensei. We are not at school anymore and it makes me feel old," Minato laughed shortly.

Naruto finished his plate and stood up.  
"I can gather the plates dad," he said and collected the plates and dishes.

When Naruto went into the kitchen, Minato leaned closer to Sasuke.  
"So Sasuke. I heard you are pretty good at math." Sasuke lifted his gaze from the table. "Eer..Yeah, I guess I am.." Sasuke said and imagined his straight A papers.  
"That's good. I'd like to ask could you teach Naruto some math. He really can't make through the courses and he's failing bad."

"Thanks for the encouragement dad," Naruto said behind his father's back.

Minato froze, turned and smiled awkwardly to his son.  
"Eh heh hee.. But, you know it's true Naru-chan. you are failing your classes.." "Actually I'm not failing, I'm just passing them with the lowest mark which can pass the course," Naruto said annoyed and slumped on his chair. Sasuke smirked insolently.

"Well, I want you to have better marks from it so I asked if Sasuke here could help you."

"I actually heard your conversation and I don't want this teme to teach me," the blonde said, pointing at Sasuke.  
"Don't be rude to your friends Naruto. And yes, Sasuke will teach you math."  
"Why?!"  
"Because I wanna have good marks in your graduation papers so you can have a bit better future than I had!" Minato yelled. Naruto shut his mouth and watched his angry father. Sasuke was silent because he didn't want to be a part of the fight.

Naruto wanted to say something but he was too afraid. Minato smiled sadly to his son and walked next to him.

"I want you to have great future, better than mine."  
"But dad...You have a good life..Well, mom is.."  
"I know but I don't want you to be in the same situation as I was"  
"Well..Why didn't you choose the other life? You would have been happier.."  
"Maybe I would have But it would have meant that I wouldn't have seen you grow up. I would have missed your first smile, your first steps, your first birthday, your first school day. I would have missed everything that is important to me now! But as I gave up my dream I got actually more precious thing. Love and happiness," Naruto's dad beamed and hugged his son tightly, giving a soft kiss on top of the golden locks of his son's head. Naruto hugged his dad back.

Sasuke stared at the two blondes, wondering whether to laugh or question _´What the hell is going on in this soap opera?! _  
"Umm..I guess I must be going now.."  
"Oh sorry Sasuke. Do you wanna have a piece of cake with you?"  
"Sure..."  
"Ok. Naruto, be so kind and escort the young Uchiha to the front door please," Minato gagged, smiling, and went into the kitchen.

Naruto led Sasuke to the front door, slightly blushing at the scene before.  
"So..I guess I will see you tomorrow then.."  
"Oh yeah.." Naruto blushed. The two teens stood in silence.

"Can I ask one question?"  
"Umm, yeah, go ahead."  
"What..was your dad's big dream then?" Sasuke asked.  
"Oh...It was-"  
"Here's your cake Sasuke," the older blonde singsonged and gave a box to Sasuke.  
"Thanks Minato."  
"There are also slices for your father and brother." Sasuke went pale.  
"Well, I must do some paperwork. Bye bye Sasu-chan!" the taller blonde said, waved ad disappeared.

Sasuke stared at the box in his hands.  
"Your dad is great," he said bluntly. Naruto grinned sheepishly and scratched his head. "Well, he wants everyone to be happy," the shorter blonde stated and smiled. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"So what's his big dream? Actor? Ballet dancer?"  
"He had a chance to be.."  
"America's next top model?"  
"No you baka! He had a chance to be a pro level football player," Naruto said softly and smiled. Sasuke froze a bit but recovered quickly.  
"Oh.."

"Yep..But he wanted to have family instead of being famous super star," Naruto said sarcastically, smirking at his comment. Sasuke smirked back and met the blonde's gaze.

_'Damn he's cute..No, wait! Did I just say cute? Uchihas do not use words like cute!'_

"Well, good night teme," the blue eyed boy grinned to the dark haired boy and opened the door. Sasuke roused from his mental state and shook his head.  
"Oh right..Nights dobe."  
"Be careful outside. You never know if your lovely fan girls are stalking you in the darkness.."  
"Oh shut up usuratokachi!" Sasuke said and shut the door.


	2. How brownies lead to clichés

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, again, do not own Narutocries. But Kishimoto Masashi does.

Chapter 2. ...How brownies lead to clichés...

"Morning Naruto."  
"...Shino.." Naruto eyed the boy next to him.

_'Weirdo..What does Kiba see in him anyway?'_ he thought and tried to open his locker.  
_'Son of a-'_  
"Having the locker problem again?" someone said behind the blonde. Naruto winced and turned to face the speaker.

"Just for you to know Gaara, it is not a problem. My locker is just having ´those days´ " "What ´those days´?"  
"The days when he wants to be angry at me and keep my stuff inside," the blonde said frustrated to the locker and kicked it.

"Dammit! I don't wanna miss the lesson! C'mon, open up for me Shimajiro!" "Shima..jiro..?" Gaara laughed and Naruto sent him a death glare.  
"Let me open it for you," Gaara said and reached his hand.  
"No! I wanna try to open it!"  
"Whatever blondie..But you only have ten minutes to survive..See you in class Fox-face!" "Baka racoon.." Naruto muttered and tried to open the locker, without result. "Kuso.."

Suddenly a hand appeared behind Naruto's head, turning the lock few times, soft click and the locker was open. Naruto turned his whole body to see who had opened his precious locker.

Onyx eyes met the sapphire ones.

"Teme! You know how much I hate when someone opens it!"  
"You're welcome dobe," Sasuke said coolly and walked in front of his own locker, opening it without trouble.  
"Fuckin' Perfection.." Naruto muttered and gathered his books.

"We have English right?" Naruto winced as he heard the cool voice behind him, banging his locker shut.  
"Yes we have and don't sneak behind people unless you wanna really kill someone," the blonde said angrily, glaring daggers at the raven haired teen. Sasuke smirked and started to walk to get to the lesson in time.  
"Wait teme!" Naruto shouted and ran to catch the other boy.

(-)(-)

"Where is he today? I wanna give my papers to him!"  
"Oh stop whining Kiba, he will be late again, tried to save some random cats or whales or whatever.." Shikamaru said and yawned. Few seconds later the door opened and silver haired man walked slowly into the class while reading an orange book.

"Gomen, gomen, I'm late again. I was helping this snoring scar face and eight-headed snake to.."  
"Uso!" the whole class yelled and the teacher sat down, laughing warmly.  
"Now, if I may ask how many of you have actually done your project?" the teacher asked, still reading his book. Half of the students raised their hands.

"Naruto, how in hell.."  
"Language Inuzuka!"  
"..have you done your project so early.." Kiba asked in amazement.  
"Well, I can see why Uzumaki-kun has done the project in time.."  
"..And that is..?" the spike-haired boy questioned from the scarf-masked teacher.

"He listened to me during the lessons. I remember when I said I get an orgasm everytime I read Shakespeare's books, and Uzumaki-kun's head was the one which jerked most violently and maybe that's the reason he and Uchiha-kun have Romeo and Juliet," the teacher said and winked to the blushing blonde. The class started to laugh and Naruto sank lower on his chair.  
"You stupid perverted Kakashi-sensei.." the boy muttered and crossed his arms.

Kakashi smiled(or so everyone thought because his right eye curve into a happy looking shape) and clapped his hands.  
"Saa, can I have the projects back from those who have done it." Papers were returned on the table in front of the silver haired man.

"Good. And on with the lesson! As you all maybe remember the time when.." Naruto's ears shut down and he tapped his pencil on the paper. Looking at the window he saw white puffy clouds, clear blue sky and shining bright-yellow sun.  
_'Damn , I want to go outside…'_ the blonde thought while drawing something on the paper.

Sasuke was taking conscientiously his notes but his gaze somehow ended on the blonde haired teen sitting on his left. Naruto was busily drawing something Sasuke couldn't see, but the face of the blonde was priceless: usual blue eyes shone in azure color, gleaming in the light coming from the sun; his mouth was slightly open and smiling, and Sasuke could see how pink tongue came out here an then while pearly white teeth bit the red flesh when the blonde seemed to have some problem with his piece of art.

Sasuke's heart missed a beat. His stomach twisted and he could feel how one single butterfly appeared into his stomach, tickling the inside. His mouth was dry and he didn't notice he had stopped breathing.  
_'Smex him you idiot!'_ said Sasuke's subconscious but something annoying was poking his mind.

"Sasuke. Sasuke? Can you hear me Sasuke?" The pale teen rose from his subconscious state, seeing that the annoying pink and platinum blonde haired girls were standing in front of his desk.

"What?" he grunted, pissed off that he couldn't concentrate on the blonde boy anymore.  
"I was just wondering.."  
"Do you have a date for the coming Christmas ball yet?"  
"I was suppose to ask that Ino-pig!"  
"You have too slow tongue even though you have a huge forehead cherry!" Sasuke watched the two girls fighting.  
"I don't," the raven haired said. The girls stopped their fight, glaring at Sasuke the way which made the pale teen go even paler.

"Oh really.." they both said in unison, "will you be my escort then!?" the girls said in stereo.

Sasuke watched in horror as the girls in front of him tried to push the other away.  
"He said my name!"  
"No, my name!"  
"No, mine!"  
"Mine!"  
"Shut up you forehead!"  
"Go to hell you pig!"  
"He didn't say any name yet," came a knowing answer from Sasuke's left. Sakura and Ino stopped fighting and stared daggers at the blonde.

"And how you know that, you stupid fuck?"  
"Well, I sit next to him ya know? Secondly, I always hear Sasuke's tiniest mutters and mumbles but he didn't open his mouth to your question. Thirdly, you two are just too annoying so I would say he won't pick neither of you," Naruto ended his statement and went back to draw his picture.

_'Naruto..'_ Sasuke thought before his thought was interrupted again.

"You sick fox.. You have nothing to do with this! You cannot say what Sasuke wants you freak!"  
"No, I can't Ino, but I certainly know Sasuke best. And in my opinion he's gonna say no to both of you."

Before the girls were going to murder Naruto, Sasuke stepped in.  
"He's right, I'm not going to pick neither of you," the raven haired said coldly and started to write something on the paper in front of him. Sakura and Ino looked stunned. "Why.. Why Sasuke?!"  
"He doesn't like you. Neither of you. You piss him off," Naruto lifted his eyes from the paper and looked into the girls' eyes.  
"You two annoy all of us. So please be quiet for awhile," the blonde suggested and continued his business with the paper.

Shocked, Ino and Sakura both stared at the Uchiha who had written in bold letters ´GO TO HELL FROM ANNOYING ME!´ on the paper he had. The girls silently walked back to their seats.

(-)(-)

"Man, you rock Uchiha!"  
"Kiba.."  
"Really, you're the best man! Finally those bitches got what they deserve!"  
"Inuzuka.."  
"Their faces when you said coldly.."  
"Dog breath.."  
"And their hurt looks.."  
"Wannabe-Ginga- lover.."  
"Really, did you see it guys?"

Kiba got four glares at him.

"What?"  
"Shut up you dog-twisted baka!" Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara and Naruto yelled in unison, while Sasuke and Shino only glared coldly at the tattooed boy.

"Sorry, sorry…But it was great!.."

"Argh!" the table groaned and changed their table, leaving Kiba alone.  
"Hey wait! I don't wanna be alone!"  
"Shut up and you won't!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder as he sat down at their new table.  
"Ok..Geesh guys.." Kiba snorted and sank his sharp teeth in his bread.

"Oy, where's Lee?"  
"He's speaking with Gai-sensei.."  
"About what I wonder.."  
"The sport day is coming and Lee's responsible of the events.." Gaara mumbled and bit his sandwich.  
"Ooh Gaara, how do you know about that?" Naruto joked while Gaara's pale skin tinted pink. The blonde grinned and slapped a hand on the red head's back.

"You two are gonna have marvellous looking kids Gaara! Your hair color with Lee's haircut and green eyes á la Lee's eyebrows!" the tanned teen laughed but got frantic punch on his bicep.

"Damn Gaara, it was just a joke.." Gaara just glared at Naruto, who smirked and offered his hand.  
"Wanna be friends again?" he asked. Gaara looked at the hand, smiled and shook it. Naruto pulled the red head into a hug and snorted.

"You know, you should tell him some day," the blonde whispered into Gaara's ear. The red head tightened his grip on Naruto's shirt.  
"It..I cannot do that..You know why Naruto.."  
"It's the best thing to do Gaara.."  
"He..He will reject me.. For sure.. Beside, Sakura-"  
"Hello my youthful partners on the dying days of summer!"  
"Hi Lee.." came the greeting in monotonic unison. Lee thumbed to his fellow students, sparkles coming somewhere behind him.

"…Am I hallucinating or does someone else see those sparkles?"  
"..You are hallucinating usuratonkachi," Sasuke said and ignored the well-seen sparks.

"Usuratonkachi."  
"Yeah teme," Naruto said with mouth full of noodles.  
"Gulp the stuff down and speak clearly."  
"I jhusht wanth tho pissh you off," the blonde grinned, still his mouth occupied with the food. Sasuke glared and Naruto gulped loudly.

"About the math tutoring.."  
"What? I didn't know you had hard time with math Naruto?" Shino's voice broke the beginning of Sasuke sentence. Naruto blushed.  
"Well, you see.."  
"Ooh, and Sasuke's the tutor! I think you are really gonna have a **hard time** with the tutoring!" Kiba barked while Shikamaru smirked and Gaara snickered at the comment.

"Why didn't you say anything? I could help you too." Neji suggested, but Shikamaru intervened in: "No thanks Neji."  
"Hey, don't advocate me you pineapple head!"  
"Well, if you look at the points Naruto you'll see I'm right. To start with, Neji's scoring worse than Sasuke.."  
"Only 0.00.." Neji tried to defend himself but was again cut off by Shikamaru,  
"Neji's family is weird.."  
"Just because.."  
"And he would lose his nerves faster than Sasuke," Shikamaru ended his argument. Neji winced.  
"Good point that last one Nara. He's all yours Uchiha," the pale eyed boy said and continued eating his lunch.

Gaara looked at his blonde friend.  
"Why do you need help?" he asked, little voice of his unconscious crying out that Sasuke was going to rape the sweet poor kitsune boy.  
"My dad wants me to. He wants me to have better results so that I can get into the college I want."  
"Ohh.." the boys said.

As the bell rang, the boys started to pack their lunches away.  
"So, this evening, after the school, your place?" Sasuke asked from the blonde next to him.  
"Do you call that a foreplay Uchiha?" Kiba laughed but stopped when Sasuke send daggers from his eyes. Naruto blushed a bit and nodded.  
"My school ends at three o'clock.."  
"Yeah, I know." _'I have memorized your whole schedule by heart dobe..'_ Sasuke thought and coughed.  
"Oh..Right.." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked.  
"See you at your place then usuratonkachi," the raven haired teen said and patted Naruto's shoulder. The smaller boy stilled.

Sasuke stood up and was walking into the classroom when he heard a loud voice: "I'M NOT USURATONKACHI, TEME!!"

(-)(-)

"Teme…Who the hell he think he is..Miss Happy-Go-Fucking-Sunshine.." the blonde muttered by himself.  
"…fucking icicle in his ass..Should go back to Siberia.."  
"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Naruto stopped his mumbling and sulking.  
"Oh..I have a skip lesson before my final one. What are you doin' here? I thought you had psychology?"  
"Well.."  
"Is he still bothering your mind?"  
"…Yeah, with his green spandex gym outfit," Gaara sneered lovingly, smiling softly as he sat down. Naruto smiled too and sat across the teen.

"Really Gaara, you being Mr. I-am-the-most-social-and-emotionally-backed-in-the-galaxy should tell him how you feel."  
"But it's-"  
"Yeah, it's gonna be hard and I don't mean his lower equipment which I don't wanna even think about thank-you-very-much. But you have to remove your barriers and shelters and OMG show some emotions!" Naruto gasped, slapping his hands on his cheeks, his mouth shaping into a perfect o

"Stop teasing me you dead fox!"  
"Hey, easy down there Davy Crockett's hat! You have bruised me enough!"  
"I'm not a hat!"  
"Fine, you.. Super Mario's flying raccoon suit.." Gaara snorted and hit Naruto with a notebook. The sunshine haired teen laughed and stopped the attack with his arms.

"Really, what the heck do you see in him? He's CREEPY with his spandex, bowl cut hair and those fuzzy eyebrows, not to mention the perfect ´let's-all-run-to-the-sunset-of-the-youth´- pose!"  
"That's just the outer look, you Sonic character. When you get to know him, he's so different than he seems like.."  
"And he's.."  
"Kind, shy, clumsy but still very sweet, caring and with sense of good humor.." Gaara spoke tenderly as he gazed into the empty space.

_'For the fucking shoujoballs' and pale pink clouds' sake..'_ Naruto thought and waved his hand in front of the other teen.  
"..Gaara! Hello, the Earth is calling for Gaara.."  
"Ah, gomen.. You were saying.." Naruto chuckled.  
"You really like the fool?" he snickered. Gaara smiled and laughed shortly.  
"Yeah, I do! Dammit, when did I lose my brain?"  
"Too much old school Nintendo games?"  
"Yep, should stop playing those," the red haired said before they both started to laugh hard.

"That's enough of me, how's the thing going between you and Sasuke?" Gaara asked, wiping tears from his eyes.  
"W-w-what thing? We don't have a thing!!"  
"Neither me and Lee have then."  
"Really Gaara, there's nothing between me and Sasuke!"  
"Nothing? This whole ´we-have-been-best-friends-since-kindergarten´ is just a fake then?" "No, no, nonononono! Sasuke IS my best friend!"  
"..and.."  
"..He's only.. my best.. friend.."  
"You really persuade me with your solemn and unshaken voice."  
"..Oh shut up Tanuki!"  
"Ooh, kitsune's in LOVE!" Gaara snickered.  
"I am not in lo-lo-love with that bastard!"  
"Well if you're not in love, then.."

Naruto was beet-red which made Gaara laugh very hard.  
"Oh shut the fuck up Tanuki! Me and Sasuke-"  
"I know! You're humping each other's brains out!"  
"..SHUT UP ALREADY!!" Gaara was laughing even harder.  
"It's not that funny, ya know.."  
"No it's not but your face is! Damn this day when I didn't bring my camera with me.." "..Sasuke would never answer to me the way I like.. Nor to my feelings.." Naruto mumbled softly, making Gaara silent. The red head stood up and sat beside Naruto.

"You know, there's nothing to be ashamed of if you like your best friend.." Gaara said and hugged the blonde. Naruto winced but buried closer to Gaara.  
"I know there isn't.. But.. Sasuke don't like me.. that way.."  
"How he feels then?"  
"..That I'm just his best friend and rival.."

Gaara sighed.  
"You cannot say what Sasuke feels Naruto. You should ask from him how does he feel."  
"But I can't Gaara! I know he'll refuse me!"  
"You can't know if you don't try, Naru-chan.." Gaara smiled softly and kissed blonde locks.

"Why everyone calls me Naru-chan nowadays?" Naruto asked smiling, looking into Gaara's eyes.  
"Because that was your pet name when we were in comprehensive school Kitsune.. And besides your dad always calls you Naru-chan, even when he's with us.."  
"Not when I'm around.."  
"Because he loves you and knows how much you hate that name.." Naruto gave a laugh.  
"I guess he does.. that damn Yondaime.." Naruto and Gaara both chuckled and hugged each other more tightly.

(-)(-)

"Naruto, what time Sasuke's coming?"  
"He should be here in.." The doorbell rang, playing merry tune which made Naruto smile as he opened the door.

"Hi teme!"  
"..Usuratonkachi.." Sasuke said and stepped inside.  
"We'll be studying in the kitchen so bring your stuff there," Naruto said and disappeared from Sasuke's sight. The pale boy left his jacket on a chair and went into the kitchen area.

"Hi Sasuke!"  
"Hi Minato-sensei, how are you doing?"  
"Aww Sasu-chan, you're doing it again! Please don't call me sensei, it makes me feel old! And I'm fine thank you very much, how about you?"  
"Depends on your son's calculation skills.."  
"Hey!" Naruto pouted which made Minato laugh.

"Ok, I'll be going now. The lasagne is in the oven and there is some ice cream in the freezer. If Naru-chan misbehaves, just call me Sasuke," the older blonde said and ruffled his son's hair.

""Have fun Naru-chan! Bye Sasu-chan!"  
"Bye Minato!"  
"I'm not Naru-chan- ttebayo and bye bye!" Naruto shouted after his father who just waved and closed the door.

"Man he can be annoying.."  
"Like father like son.."  
"Hey, that was mean!"  
"But he still cares about you.." the raven haired muttered and sat down. Naruto's smile faltered and his face went a bit red.

"Oh.. Sorry Sasuke.."  
"It's all right dobe. Let's solve some math problems."  
"I'm not a dobe teme."  
"Whatever you say usuratonkachi," Sasuke smirked and opened the math book.

As the hours went by, Naruto's stomach started to grumble and Sasuke was at the edge of getting a vein pop.  
"Sasuke, can we have a break? Harahetta!" Naruto whined and rubbed his aching stomach. "Ok, we can have a break."  
"A long break?"  
"How long?"  
"So I, and maybe you if you want, can eat some lasagne and a nice big bowl of ice cream." "Well.."  
"Please Sasuke" Naruto put his best puppy eye expression on.  
"Fine, whatever, if you stop acting like one of my fan girls!" the dark haired teen said, annoyed by the blonde's action.

Naruto smiled brightly and happily jumped in front of the fridge.  
"Choco-choco-lata! Choco-choco-lata!" the blonde sang merrily and took the ice cream packet out of the freezer, taking some whipped cream out of the fridge and noticing something good that Sasuke would love.

"You should come more often teme if my dad's gonna buy ice cream everytime you come!"  
"Oy Naruto! You're suppose to eat REAL food first!" Sasuke guided the jumpy blonde, rolling his eyes irritatingly.  
"You can eat the lasagne, I know you're hungry. "  
"I am NOT hung-" Sasuke's stomach growled, getting flat look from Naruto. The raven haired tinted a bit pink, rubbing his stomach.

"Well.. If I can have a little bit," Sasuke said, avoiding Naruto's gaze. The blonde grinned.  
"Sure, let me set the table," the smaller boy said and took two plates, forks and spoons from the cupboard.  
"..So you're going to eat.."  
"Of course, a person needs at least two to three hot meals per day! Do you really think I'm that blonde?" Naruto smirked at his joke.  
"Don't insult me, I'm your guest here.."  
"Yeah, yeah, you get the bigger and cheesier piece," the tanned teen gagged again and handed Sasuke a plate full of lasagne.

_'I really have missed Minato's cookings..'_ Sasuke thought as he took a bite.  
"Aww, look at you! You have missed my dad's cookings!"  
"I have not!"  
"Sure you have, your eyes are gleaming."  
"Shut up dobe and eat your lasagne!"  
"Happy to oblige," the blue eyed said and sank his fork in the food.

"Oh, by the way, there was a nice pile of brownies also."  
"..Brownies..?"  
"Yeah teme. We both know how much you like them, I think that's why my dad made them.." Naruto informed mouth full of food. Sasuke's body stilled, eyes shining oddly.

_'Shit, crazy mad-man Sasuke!'_ Naruto yelped in his mind.  
"Eeh…Sasuke.. Oy teme.. You're scaring me.."  
"Brownies in the fridge.." Sasuke stood up and walked to the fridge, looking like zombie.

"Naruto, have you finished your meal?"  
"Yeah, but.."  
"Dessert time!" the raven haired said and put a plate full of brownies on the table.  
"Are you okay Sasuke? You look weird.."  
"No I'm not.. I'm in heaven, " Sasuke sighed and took a bite.

_'Chocolate.. Much and much of chocolate..'_ the pale boy thought as he took another bite. Naruto looked at his friend, wanting to say something, but in the end decided to keep his mouth shut and took a brownie.

"Oy dobe. Do you have any milk?"  
"Sure. Why?"  
"To wet my mouth with something other than yo-.. I mean water," Sasuke blushed pink. A bit confused Naruto took a milk carton from the fridge.

"Here ya go.."  
"And a glass?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah.."  
"Dobe.."  
"What?"  
"Have you drunk straight from the carton?" Sasuke glared lethally into Naruto's eyes.  
"No I haven't! That's totally new carton teme! And here's your glass!" Naruto put the glass on the table.

"Thanks," Sasuke said and poured some in the glass.  
"You sure you haven't drunk from this?"  
"Yes, I am!" Sasuke sipped.  
"…Different thing is has my dad drunk from it.." Naruto snickered. Sasuke almost choked because of the milk going into the wrong pipe, but survived.

"I didn't need that information dobe!"  
"You're welcome," Naruto said sweetly, pinching the raven's cheek.

When the plate was empty, Sasuke sighed happily. Naruto was still munching his last piece, getting some stains on his face.

"Usuratonkachi. You're wasting good food."  
"Am not!"  
"Look at your face and prove yourself wrong," Sasuke smirked to the blonde. Naruto took a spoon, watching his reflection.

"Oh...Right you are..Dammit!" the blue eyed said and took a napkin from a kitchen counter.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Sweeping the stains away.."  
"And wasting food again? Oh no you won't!" the raven said and took a strong grip from Naruto's wrist.

"Teme, what are-" the blonde couldn't stop his sentence as he felt something wet licking his face. Naruto turned deep red.  
"Oy, what are ya doin'?"  
"As I said, do not waste good food," Sasuke said calmly and continued licking Naruto.

The paler teen started carefully licking near the tanned teen's mouth, continuing to suck gently where there were stains that didn't want to leave the blonde's face. Slowly a pale hand rose to keep blonde head still, sinking to caress sun-kissed locks. As Sasuke started to use his tongue while sucking, Naruto noticed how aroused he was and if possible, the blonde went even redder.

"Sa..suke.." Naruto whispered as the raven haired went down to suck his neck. A dark head snapped, getting a hard smack from the fist of reality.

"Oh..sorry.." Sasuke said and blushed pink. Naruto was looking down, too embarrassed to look Sasuke in the eyes.  
"What the heck was that teme?" the blonde spoke softly, lifting his gaze and looking confused. Sasuke gulped.

"I..I..I-I..I have.."  
"No idea?" Naruto ended Sasuke's answer. Sasuke felt lost as he looked into those deep and bottomless blue azure eyes.

_'And how gay was that? Way to go Sasuke! Wanna tell him now how do you feel about him?'_ Sasuke's subconscious teased but Sasuke ignored the annoying voice.

"Sorry, my bad, but that really was a waste of food," Sasuke coughed and began to pack his stuff.  
"I think we are done for today."  
"Oh..Uh-huh.." Naruto sounded stupid, still playing the scene in his mind.  
"We will meet again on Friday, is that ok to you?"  
"Oh..yeah, that will suit," Naruto said and grinned his usual smile, scratching his head at the same time.  
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at school then," the pale teen smirked and went to put his jacket on, followed by Naruto.

"So teme…What was that thing before," Naruto asked bluntly, making Sasuke's cheeks flush a bit pink.  
"That, usuratonkachi, was my way to show how much I love two things."  
"Love two things? I get the brownies-chocolate but what's the other?" Naruto asked, feeling again confused. Sasuke stared blankly at the blonde, sweat dropping.

"Even you can't be that stupid, dobe."  
"Oy, don't call me dobe, teme! And what's the second thing?"  
"I can give you a hint: you have known it your whole life and it's very close to you," the taller boy said and opened the front door,"Ja ne usuratonkachi."

When Sasuke had walked few feet away from the house, he heard too familiar voice: "ORE WA USURATONKACHI JANAI


	3. Where there are some NICE! action

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I do not own Narutocries but Kishimoto-sama does thanks for the source of yaoiness

A/N: This chapter is owned to my adorable beta reader Myra Solo I heart you! Also, the coming kindergarten scene is borrowed from one SasuNaru doujinshi which's name I cannot remember right now.. But I shall put it here later so don't worry!!

For LadyRonin: The Daddy is gonna find after they have started dating. Also thanks for all the other sweet comments you gave me huggles and kisses

Chapter 3: ...Where there are some action, awkward action and NICE! action…

Naruto woke up early in the morning, feeling himself perky and not tired at all. Walking slowly to the downstairs, he saw his father wasn't up yet. _'I guess I can make the breakfast this time,'_ the blonde thought and looked at the clock.

"Holy fuck!" The clock showed half past five.

"Maybe I should go back to bed.. But then again, I don't feel sleepy.." In these thoughts Naruto took a frying pan out of the cupboard and started to do some breakfast for him and his father.

(-)(-)

'_Yaaawn.. That was a very good dream indeed..' _Minato smiled. _'Hey.. It smells like bacon.. But..'_ "Hi dad, breakfast's ready. There's some coffee in the pot and bacon and eggs," Naruto said while passing the older blonde.

"And where are you going? And how come you're up already?"

"Didn't feel like sleeping. And I'm gonna take a shower."

"Well then, enjoy but don't waste too much water."

"I won't dad, enjoy your meal!" They smiled to each other before separated to their own ways.

(-)(-)

"As you can cook your own breakfast where do you need me anymore?" Minato acted hurt after Naruto had taken his shower and dressed up.

"C'mon dad, you know I can't survive without you!"

"Aww Naru-chan.."

"I still need someone to be my cash register.." Naruto joked before two strong arms snaked around him.

"Say what Naruto? You won't need your old man anymore?" Minato gagged as he tickled his son. "Dad stop! That..tick-tickles!" the younger blonde laughed and squirmed in his dad's arms.

"If you say you need me more than for money only."

"Yes yes, I need a family around!"

"That's my boy," Minato smiled and kissed his son's soft hair.

"And Yondaime won again, ne?" Naruto smirked to his father.

"Oh, Yondaime will always win boys like you.."

"Yeah, but if Yoindaime-sama keeps this poor boy here, this boy will be late from school."

"Right you are," Minato said and let Naruto go.

(-)(-)

"So how was the night with Sasu-chan?" Minato asked while driving to the school.

"Err.."

"Did you learn anything?"

"Oh. Yeah, I did." _'How to make yourself sure you don't have food stains on your face while Sasuke's around..' _"We have our second meeting on this Friday."

"Good! Did Sasuke like the brownies?"

Naruto remembered hot lips on his cheek, licking and sucking the brownie stains away.

"Yeah..He liked them. Very much," the younger blonde said and blushed.

"Maybe I should do some more for Friday then?"

"No! Don't do that!" Minato looked quickly at his son, confusion showing on his face, before he rested his eyes again on the road. "Why? I thought Sasuke loved chocolate, especially in the form of brownies."

"Yes he does.. But he said.. He said he would love to have some sweets with strawberries in them!" Naruto said hastily. Minato looked at his son as he stopped the car in front of the school.

"Well, I will do that then.."

"Good." It was a very deep silence between the two family members.

"But how was your meeting dad? Had fun?"

"Oh, yes I had, very much! It's always nice to meet Uchiha-san, he's always so busy.."

"Wait, what? You mean Sasuke's dad?"

"Yeah, he told me how Itachi and Kyuubi are doing at the university."

"And.."

"Both are the top students but Kyuu-chan is still doing some pranks.."

"Old habits die hard dad," Naruto snickered and opened the car's door.

"Well, have a nice school day!"

"I will dad.. Hey, what's that dark spot on your neck?"

"Oh that. I must have got it while I was sleeping. You know how sharp edges my bed has." Minato laughed awkwardly, rubbing the dark spot.

"Yeah..I'll see you at lunch.." the younger blonde said and closed the door. Minato waved before drove off to park the car.

(-)(-)

"Good morning Naruto!"

"Hi Kiba."

"Wow, where's the happy and cheerful Naruto I know?"

"Be quiet dog-breath.."

"Really, what's wrong? Got out of bed on the wrong side, eh?"

"It's not-"

"Morning Kiba," voice said behind Naruto. The blonde froze, turning slowly to face the speaker.

"Hi Sasuke!" Kiba greeted on his usual happy way. Sasuke settled next his eyes on the blonde boy in front of him. He felt how his cheeks turned a bit red.

"Uzumaki.." Sasuke said, still watching Naruto.

"Sasuke.." the blue eyed boy greeted softly, looking into obsidian eyes. There was a heavy silence hanging in the air.

"..So I guess your tutoring session went well.." Kiba barked and dropped his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"How was it? He tortured you, you whined but in the end you both were pleased?" Kiba gagged and got a hard punch on his shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt fox-face!"

"Just shut up then and you won't get hurt!" the blonde said angrily as he opened his locker.

"Wow, it works!"

"Shimajiro always works when I'm angry, you asshole!"

"Oy, don't yell at me blondie! I didn't do anything!"

"Oh shut up already Kiba!" Naruto slammed his locker's door shut and stomped away, leaving confused-looking Kiba and emotionless-looking Sasuke behind.

"Oh hormones during PMS.. What happened to him?"

"Brownies happened Kiba," Sasuke smirked and ambled off, leaving now the very confused Kiba after him.

(-)(-)

"Damn that Gai-sensei.. What does he think we are? Mad monkeys without brains or senses?!"

"No, Duracell bunnies.."

"That was SO awesome lesson! Sweat, hard-working youthful men playing basketball! Ooh, I'm so happy now!"

"Shut up Lee.." Shikamaru said lazily and took his wet t-shirt off.

"Some day he will get us killed."

"Remember when we played dodgeball? Damn that was crazy!"

"What do you mean by crazy? He almost killed us with his ´bombardment attacks!´ "

"Why they don't change the teacher.."

"Aww, don't cry Neji! I know a certain sloth who has a soft shoulder to cry on..." Naruto joked, making all the boys laugh except one blushing long haired Hyuuga and one pineapple head.

"Man, it's so hot!" the blonde sighed and took his shirt off, making one specific boy to freeze. _'Kami-sama, kill me now and you shall have one happy man up there,' _Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto's flat stomach. The tanned skin gleamed under the lights, and the muscles underneath the skin quivered, calling Sasuke to touch them, kiss them, relax them at any means.

"Sasuke. Sasuke? Uchiha-teme? Oy, don't stare me!" Sasuke got a slap on his arm.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't you sorry there you pervert," Naruto huffed before took his boxers off. Sasuke gulped at the view in front of him and hurriedly turned his head away from the oh-so-interesting-and-inviting piece of flesh.

"Ok, I'm off to the showers!"

"Can I wash your back Naruto?"

"Sure Gaara if you show me your shower dance again."

"Hey, that was only one silly time!"

"And it was fun to watch Tanuki!"

"Shut up Kitsune!" Gaara smiled and snaked an arm around the blonde's shoulder.

Sasuke saw something very disturbing, irritating and something in the color of red in the action but kept his words within.

(-)(-)

"What's that stuff on your plate Uzumaki?"

"..I don't know.. The sign said chicken pasta.."

"Whoa dude! Is it moving?!"

"Don't poke it fox-face!"

"Relax, it's just food!" Naruto chuckled and poked the weird-looking food again. It shook a bit, making Naruto's face fall.

"Ok, that's it! I want ramen!"

"Here you go sweetie," Gaara said and a big cup of instant ramen landed on Naruto's tray.

"You're the best Gaa-chan!" the blonde said and made is best happy-puppy- face.

"Shut up and eat," the red head chuckled and sat next to the blue eyed teen. The whiskered blonde smiled happily and split his chopsticks in two.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said and started to slurp his noodles.

"Some day you will choke and die because you swallow so fast usuratonkachi," said voice behind Naruto. As the blonde gulped his noodles down, ready to argue when very teasing voice came from Naruto's left side: " It hasn't bothered me, right Naru-chan?" Gaara said huskily and snaked his arm around the blonde's waist.

"Of course at the beginning he was choking, was clumsy with his hands and even some of the stuff was leaking out of his mouth, but I made sure he wouldn't miss ANY drop of it.." Gaara cooed and lightly kissed Naruto's neck.

Sasuke felt how his vein popped. "You don't mean that."

"Ask from my beloved Naru-chan," Gaara chirped, playing with sun-kissed locks. Sasuke stared murderously at the creepy red head.

"So how it is dobe? Is he speaking the truth?" There were some question marks dancing around the blonde head.

"What's true?"

"The things that Gaara just said!" Sasuke yelled angrily, trying to calm his nerves.

"Oh that.. Yeah, it is true." Sasuke's face went blank, his heart sinking fast.

"At first it was very hard, I as so clumsy and the liquid burned my throat, but as I practised with Gaara I became better and now I swallow fast so my voice won't be raspy after eating," Naruto said calmly and slurped some more noodles.

The tale became very quiet. "You don't mean that.."

"Why I wouldn't admit that teme?"

"..So are you saying that you are practising blow jobs with Gaara?" Shikamaru stated, moving his spoon in his soup while looking at the blonde in front o f him, boredom shining from his eyes.

Naruto flushed deep red. "What? I was talking about noodles! Where.. How you can even think about something like that?! Gaara's like my best friend!" the blonde yelled, feeling how his face became as red as beet.

"You can never know Naruto.." Shikamaru smirked and swallowed a spoonful of his soup.

While Naruto went silently back to eat his noodles and the others were laughing, a certain Uchiha felt like beating a certain red head sitting next to the blushing blondie. The raven haired teen stomped off.

"Just wait and see you stupid panda-Sabaku.." he muttered, his head full of different ways to pay back his revenge, his sweet revenge.

(-)(-)

"You seem to have much skip lessons Naruto.. Or are you just skipping your classes?" Kiba asked from his friend, smirking so that his sharp canines were showing.

"I do have free period right now.. I would get caught if I skip any lesson, ya know.. My dad's the effing principal 'n' stuff.."

"Oh, right.. Umm.. Can I ask something from you Naruto?" The blonde lifted his eyes from his book he had been reading, quizzical look on his face.

"You sound pretty nervous Kiba. And you never sound nervous. What's wrong?"

"No, it's just that I need an opinion.. Or advice.. Or both actually.. Or-"

"Just tell me what's the problem," Naruto said and patted the empty seat next to him. Slowly Kiba sat on the chair, sighing deeply.

"You know I spend much time with Shino.."

"Yeah, you two are like one item sometimes," the blonde snorted but decided not to joke about the issue more longer as he saw Kiba's anxious face.

"Well, yesterday we were on this meadow, Shino catching and collecting his insects and I was playing with Akamaru.. Well, when we were sitting on the field and watching the sunset, he.. He..." "He.." Naruto helped, feeling himself uneasy because seeing his friend so uneasy.

"..He confessed to me.."

"..Confessed you what?"

"That he likes me!"

"Like like like or.."

"Yes, like like!"

"..Oh.. And this is.."

"I don't know! I'm too confused right now! I mean, I'm not even gay! Or so I think.."

"You think you're not gay? Ok, do you like Shino?"

"Yes I do!"

"Really?!"

"In a different way, you baka.."

"Well what do you feel towards him?"

"I don't know.. I know he seems creepy and scary because of his bug hobby but he really is a nice guy.. When I'm with him, he makes me feel different. It's easy to talk with him, he laughs at my jokes and I feel myself comfortable with him."

"…And this is bad because.."

"It's not bad! It's just.. I don't know can I date a guy.. I mean, I like boobs! They're nice, round and soft.."

"Are you telling me you have had experiences with boobs?"

"Well.. No! I like girls! I like how soft and small they are.."

"But.."

"I don't know.. I think guys understand guys better than gals.."

"So does this mean you're bi?"

"No! Yes! Maybe..? Argh! Without Shino's confession life would be so much easier!"

"But without his confession Shino would feel awful," Naruto stated matter-of-factly, making Kiba silent.

"By this information I understand why he's always staring at you."

"He stares me?!"

"Well if the guy likes you, of course he watches you!"

"Like Sasuke and you?"

"No, idiot, we're best friends!"

"And that differs from me and Shino because.."

"Because Shino confessed to you and Sasuke's my best friend."

"..You're impossible.."

"But my opinion is.." Naruto started but went silent to think what to say. Kiba bit his lower lip nervously.

"I think you should talk this issue with Shino," Naruto said softly.

"And end up dying in front of Shino?! No way!"

"It would be better that way. You would get the answers to your questions, and Shino's opinions and feelings."

"I can't do that.. I just can't.."

"You must Kiba. It's the only way. Otherwise you'll end up going circles or you become a bit paranoid.."

There was a deep silence hanging between the boys.

"But what do you think would be the other way than just talking? Should I try to date him or.." Kiba gulped loudly, feeling himself on the edge to start to cry.

"I think you should go for it.." Naruto whispered and looked right into the dog boy's eyes.

"Start slowly.. Like just holding hands first.. And talk with Shino. He's the only one you'll still surely get the answers," the blonde smiled and stood up.

"The bell will ring soon and I have a chemistry lesson. Are you gonna survive or should I be worries?" Naruto asked from Kiba. The tattooed boy's eyes looked lost for a moment but then a smiled grew on Kiba's face.

"I will survive, don't worry. Have a nice lesson Fox-Face!"

"You too dog-breath!" Naruto grinned and walked off from the room.

(-)(-)

'_Finally some time to relax!'_ Naruto thought as he slumped on a tree trunk. The school had ended ten minutes ago and the blonde felt himself very exhausted.

'_It's only you and me Mr. Tree.. I'm gonna take a light nap so could you play some peaceful and relaxing music to me?'_ Wind started to whistle through the leaves and birds were singing as Naruto's blue eyes closed.

As the blonde boy tried to find better position, a shadow came to disrupt his coming dreams.

"Go away clouds.. This boy needs his naps-ttebayo.."

"So my name's now Clouds.. Interesting, what next?" Naruto groaned, knowing how he was never going to take his nap on this day.

"What do you want teme? I need my regular naps, y'know.." the blonde said grumpily and rose to lean on his elbows.

'_What I know is that you look sexy enough to be raped.' _the raven haired thought but punched his thoughts away.

"I wanted to make couple of things clear," Sasuke said and sat down, "and you are the biggest question mark in them."

"So what ya wanna know?" Naruto yawned, feeling how his irritation bar grew a bit up.

"First of all, are you and-" A sound of rustling interrupted the pale teen's question. There were muffled sounds and more rustling below the two boys. Naruto peeked to look what was the source of the sound.

"Oh my furry pink bunny slippers.." the blonde gasped, making Sasuke to look what made Naruto so shocked. As Sasuke saw where the sound came, he wished he had never come to bother the blonde.

Below them two boys were making out, other's hand already striping the other away from his shirt. "Shika..Ma..Ru.. We sh..sho..shoudln't .. Someone can see –ah!" was all Neji could say before Shikamaru's lips were on his neck, sucking and nipping at Neji's sensitive spots.

The long haired boy tried to push he pineapple head off, but he failed miserably as Shikamaru sank his teeth to Neji's neck gently, making the Hyuuga boy whimper and lay his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

As the pineapple head boy felt he had done a good job on the paler boy's neck, he took some distance from Neji's body and smirked seductively.

"And if that troublesome sucker tries to hit you again, that's the proof you're mine," Shikamaru said and lunged his lips again on the lost-looking Hyuuga.

While the lovers continued their lovely action, the heroes in the tree were silently changing their tree branch to another, just to be sure they wouldn't disrupt the passionate ´youthful energy´(as their P.E. teacher would say..)

Naruto's back was against the trunk while Sasuke sat quietly close to Naruto. The blonde boy's eyes were as big as saucers, shocked by the scene he had seen before.

"I… How… What the… Neji and Shika… Grauh!"

"You seriously didn't know about it dobe?"

"Of course I knew!" Sasuke gave a sarcastic look.

"Well.. I knew there was SOMETHING going on but I thought it was just a joke…" the blonde uttered, poking some moss of the tree.

'_Man, this awkward silence kills me! Ok Naruto, try to say or ask something smart!'_

"Umm.. Sasuke, do you-"

"Do you ever think what it feels like to kiss?" the dark haired teen asked, looking into the remoteness. Naruto's flow of thoughts was stopped by the question.

"…Huh?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Even you cannot be that stupid dobe."

"I'm not stupid temettebayo!"

"So are you saying that you have experiences of kissing someone?"

Naruto blushed.

"Say what dobe?"

" 'nly u.." the blonde mumbled, his face as bright as a tomato.

"Come again?"

"Only you!" Naruto yelled, making Sasuke tint pink. There was a deep silence before Naruto broke it: "I have only once kissed someone else and that's you, remember? Kindergarten, the woods, clover, flowers?"

Sudden memories hit Sasuke hard. _'Right.. Naruto was scared of being alone so I promised to be always by his side.. And I..'_

"I proposed you.. Didn't I?" The blonde nodded slowly, hugging his legs closer to his body.

"But I only proposed."

"After that you said engaged couple usually kiss to seal their bond to make sure they will be faithful to each other," the bluest eyes in Sasuke's world were staring at him," so you kissed me to make sure I would never be alone.. And so I haven't.." The bluest eyes lowered their gaze to look at the tanned hands on Naruto's lap.

One step.

'_What are you doing?!' _

Second step.

'_Bad idea, back off!'_

Third step and Sasuke was in front of Naruto, lifting the blonde's head with his pale hand. Again those blue eyes looked into his own onyx ones, feeling lost but still like he was saved when looked into them.

"Sasu.."

"Don't ruin the moment usuratonkachi," the pale boy said and pressed his lips on Naruto's. The blonde tried to say his protest but the paler boy's lips muffled his words, pressing the blonde firmly against the tree.

Clumsily Sasuke moved his lips on Naruto's, making the smaller boy to whimper and gasp, sandwiched between the tree and the Uchiha. As Naruto's mouth opened, Sasuke slowly slid his tongue inside the blonde's warm mouth, moaning how good it actually felt. Naruto's eyes fluttered as he felt himself melting under Sasuke's gentle action, grasping tightly to Sasuke from falling down.

'_Gosh this feels nice,'_ Sasuke thought as he slid his tongue even further, meeting Naruto's hot flesh on the way. They both moaned in pleasure, moving their hands to pull each other closer, feeling the heat radiating through their bodies.

In the heat of the moment Sasuke's hand wandered lower and lower, lifting the blonde's orange shirt's hem, revealing flat, smooth stomach under it. His hand stroked the skin there, amazed how soft it was. As Naruto came in touch with the hot skin, he groaned loudly, his senses wanting more contact with the dark haired Uchiha.

In the need for air, they broke their kiss, gasping for the need of oxygen. Hot breaths were ghosting on their skins, helping then to remember how swollen and red their lips were from the kiss. They lifted their gazes to stare into each other's eyes.

"Sasuke.." Naruto whispered, feeling himself sinking into those bottomless obsidian eyes. Sasuke saw different colors of blue, each color different what he had used to see in Naruto's eyes.

"Deep turquoise.." the dark eyed teen whispered softly, stroking the blonde's cheek gently, his thumb wiping some saliva away from the corner of Naruto's mouth.

'_What.. What.. What the heck was that?!'_

"What the hell teme.." Naruto spoke his thoughts out, looking into the deep black orbs, feeling himself very confused. Sasuke sighed, breaking their eye contact.

"That, dobe, was.. pure curiosity," the raven haired said, feeling how his lie sank too deep and fast into his heart, squeezing it painfully.

'_It's better like this.. Trust me Naruto..' _

"So you're saying that you kissing me was just.. an experiment?!" Naruto snapped, his voice annoyingly high pitched.

Sasuke tried to smirk but felt how his lips only succeeded to do a sad smile. "Yeah, just an.. experiment.."

From Naruto's eyes Sasuke saw how hurt the blonde was.

"Naruto, don't start to-"

"How can you say that!" the blue eye yelled and started to climb down the tree.

"Shit.." Sasuke swore and went after Naruto.

"Naruto, stop!"

"Fuck off teme!" Sasuke felt himself guilty as he saw the blonde sweeping his eyes with his arm.

"Naruto, stop you idiot dobe!"

'_Stop crying you idiot..'_


	4. where there are talking and TALKING!

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Honey and the Moon. Good new is that Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Joseph Arthur wrote and sang beautiful Honey and the Moon.

A/N: This is my birthday gift to myself(..n00b.. But happy 19th birthday anyway Yamato!) and enjoyment for you, my beloved fans. So, comments will be seen as birthday gifts Oh, and Yuni-sensei is Myra Solo's Narutard character if you're wondering (sensei because she's my Narutard character's teacher.. Complicated..) ..

For Deadly Teardrops: Ooh, kiva kuulla, et mul on myös faneja ihan täällä kotimaan puolellakin  Omaperäisestä en tiiä, omasta mielestäni kirjotan ihan tavallista ficciä..kai..(?) Mutta kiitos, että oon yks suosikeistas (sydäntä ihan lämmittää)

Thanks for your comments, I shall do my best to keep you entertained!

This chapter is a song chapter, and for notice, _"means flashback"_, _'means thoughts'_

ps. does anyone know what this anime is called where there is a naked pink haired boy(if I remember correctly..) rotating his arms, black collar on his neck and he has a nice blue elephant dandling in front of his manly parts.

Chapter 4. ...Where there are talking and "talking"...

"That's pretty."

"Not as pretty as you," a silver haired man smiled. The man beside him blushed.

"I'm neither a girl nor woman Kakashi-san," Iruka muttered his embarrassment out, still feeling how his heart was melting because of the sweet words.

"I know that. That's why I'm with you and not with Yuni. And stop calling me Kakashi-san, we're living together and I'm fucking our brains out," Kakashi said and put his arm around Iruka's slim waist, pulling the brunette against him.

He soaked Iruka's smell up, and sighed. "You smell nice today hon," Kakashi whispered and ran his fingers through the brunette's hair.

"Are you saying that I don't smell nice on the other days then?" Iruka asked, acting as he was hurt by the older man's words, and turned to face his lover.

Kakashi smiled warmly and stroked his lover's smooth cheek, thinking about how much he loved the shorter man in front of him.

"You smell different today , love, like you always do. Yesterday you smelled like grass after the rain. Today you smell like freshly picked strawberries," the silver haired man said and pulled Iruka's face nearer to his own," You smell different everyday and that's one think I love about you," the man whispered lovingly and pressed a warm kiss on Iruka's lips.

The brunette's knees felt wobbly but he managed to stand (even though he knew Kakashi would catch him if he fell). He wrapped his arms around the scarf-covered neck and answered the kiss back.

"You're shivering my love.." the taller man whispered as he separated his lips from Iruka's.

"It's just because of you.. I love you Kakashi.." Iruka whispered and buried his face in his lover's neck. The silver haired man felt how his heart leaped with joy, and hugged the brunette tight.

"I love you too my dear dolphin.." he whispered and kissed the top of the brown hair.

(-)(-)

"Stupidstupidstupid.. I'm so idiot.. Idiotidiot.. Grauh.. Really, what the heck were you thinking about? He would open his arms, smile and whisper sweet words?! Gosh, now you sound like a girl!! Way to go, you stupid, stupid, stupid, foolish-"

"Naruto, what are you muttering about?"

The blonde slowly lifted his gaze from the pavement to look at the two men in front of him.

"Iruka-sensei.. Kakashi-sensei.. What are you.."

"Is everything okay Naruto? You look.. Umm.. Well,-" "You look horrible," the silver haired said and curiously stepped closer to the young boy to take a closer look of him.

"Puffy red eyes, hurt looking face, some dried tears.. Have you been crying lately Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked and smiled.

The blonde teen was really strongly craving to punch the older man in front of him, but the other man stepped in.

"What's wrong Naruto? I want to know. Is it about your dad? Have you fought with him? Did you argue with your friends again?"

"Girl problems perhaps," Kakashi suggested but got two death glares, so he awkwardly laughed and shut his mouth.

Iruka went back to Naruto's problem, concern glimmering from his eyes.

"What is it Naruto? You can tell me."

"It's not a big problem, Iruka-sensei.. Not.. Your head ache.."

"I know, but I still want to know what makes you look this hurt."

'_Does it really shine that well from me?'_

"I'll treat you with something that calms you down. How about smoothie?"

"Um.. Yeah, sounds good.."

Iruka smiled and guided the blonde to the nearest café, Kakashi following them.

"I guess our ´just-the-two-of-us´- day is cancelled.." the silver haired man sighed and stepped into the warm café.

(-)(-)

As Naruto was drinking his orange-mango- smoothie, Iruka was sipping his tea and Kakashi stared at his black coffee, the brunette turned to face the blonde boy.

"Ok Naruto, talking time. Who hurt you so bad that you were crying?"

Naruto drank took a sip from his smoothie, not wanting to answer.

"Me."

"You? You hurt yourself so bad that you were crying?!"

"It was my fault.." the blonde said softly and played with the straw of his drink.

"And who else was involved in.. this action?"

The blue eyed teen winced.

"Just tell me Naruto. It'll help you."

The blonde hastily looked at Kakashi.

"Don't worry, he won't say anything to anyone, or else he'll have VERY lonely, cold and empty days and nights ahead," Iruka warned the other teacher who laughed nervously.

Naruto sighed.

"I was taking my usual naps at the school grounds. Then Sasuke-teme came to interrupt my beauty sleep, just to ask me something," the tanned boy gulped loudly before continued," We heard some voices under us-"

"What?! How the hell.."

"Kakashi, shut up. What do you mean by under you?"

"Oh yeah.. I usually take a nap in the big tree near the lunch tables outside. But what were you thinking Kakashi-sensei?"

The older teacher gave them a wink. "What do you think?"

Silence.

"…Eeeewwww! Hentai- sensei!"

"Kakashi-san, how could you! He's too young –"

" Oh, kids at that age do have sex Iruka."

The brown haired teacher blushed deeply.

"Continue Naruto."

Naruto glared at his English teacher before continued again.

"Anyway.. As we looked under the tree.. There were.. Err, two boys kissing each other.."

Iruka gasped but Kakashi shut the brunette down by covering the mouth of his lover before the teacher would start his ´you're-too-young-for-that´- speech.

"It was really awkward so I tried to say something.. Then Sasuke asks if I have ever thought about kissing someone.. Then he insults me, and I remind him about our past when we kissed,"

Iruka's eyes went wide but Kakashi kept his hand on Iruka's mouth, " Then.. Then he.. ThenhekissesmeandgoshitfeltsogoodbutthenhedenieseverythingandI'mlikewhatandrunawayandSasuke-teme'slikeIhaveafuckingicicleinmyass.. And.. That's it.." the blonde sighed and took a long sip from his drink.

Both of the teachers were silent, no idea what to say to the young boy.

"Kamfkamfifenfei.."

"What love?"

Iruka teared the hand away from his mouth.

"Thank you. So.. Umm.. Naruto, are you saying that you have.. Feelings for.. Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto was silent, still playing with his straw.

"I.. I don't know.."

"What did you think about the kiss?"

"Kakashi-san, shut up."

Naruto thought about the older teacher's question.

"First.. It was tormenting.. and clumsy.. and a bit yucky.. But.. Argh, it was amazing! It was hot, passionate, sweet, soft, intoxicating, hard, erotic, sexy, gentle.. But the best thing was it was Sasuke.." the blonde smiled sadly and lowered his head, tears running from his eyes.

Mother hen as Iruka was went quickly beside the blonde and hugged him tight.

"There, there Naruto. It's not bad if you like boys."

"I.. just d-d-don't l-li-like any b-b-boy. I l-l-like Sa-Sa-Sasuke," the blue eyed boy hiccupped and tried to wipe his tears away. Iruka smiled and loosened his hug.

"But how can you know he doesn't feel the same?" the brunette asked with a gentle voice, his soft brown eyes full of caring and love.

"He.. He said it w-was only an-an-an experiment," Naruto sobbed and buried his head in Iruka's neck.

Iruka looked confusingly at Kakashi who just shrugged.

"You're not helping Kakashi-san," the brunette said and straightened the blonde to sit and looked into the very deep ocean blue eyes.

"You should ask from Sasuke what he thinks about you. Boys don't kiss other boys just for curiosity."

"Ehem.."

"..Boys like Sasuke don't kiss randomly other boys," Iruka corrected, making Kakashi smiled.

Naruto poked some invisible stuff on the table, his eyes full of sadness and sorrow(A/N: I just love the song when I'm angsty! Sowwy if you have too horrible experiences of the mighty flashbacks from Naruto where the song is usually played..)

"He will never admit anything like that.. In the end, he's an Uchiha. Uchihas don't show feelings or emotions.. And Sasuke won't differ from that," the blonde said and stood up.

"I should be going now, thanks for the smoothie and.. everything else Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said and went away from the table.

"Naruto!" Iruka said with a firm voice," Talk to Sasuke. I know he'll listen to you. Even though he seems cold he still has a heart."

"And besides that he's your best friend," Kakashi added.

The blonde turned to face his teachers. Kakashi smiled(or so Naruto thought) and Iruka went on: " He will listen you. And don't be afraid to admit anything from him. He. Will. Listen. You." the brunette said once again and looked in Naruto's eyes.

"How you can be so sure Iruka-sensei?" Iruka smiled and threw a glance at the certain silver haired man.

"I have an experience from that.." the brunette smiled, blushing a bit.

'_Aww, my sweet Iru-chan,'_ Kakashi thought and put his hand on Iruka's knee under the table.

Naruto looked puzzled. _'The fuck's going on? .. Wait.. No.. NO WAY!' _

Sudden realization hit the blonde.

"He's.. your new boyfriend, right?" Naruto asked slowly, and pointed at the scarf-masked teacher. Iruka blushed and nodded while Kakashi laughed and scratched his head awkwardly.

"Please don't speak about this at school Naruto. Please?" Iruka pleaded, feeling how his heart beat slowed down a bit.

The blonde beamed a smile. " Of course I won't, you're my favorite teacher Iruka-sensei! I don't want you to be kicked out," the boy said and opened the café's door, " Ja ne, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Bye-bye Naruto-kun!"

"Talk to him!" Iruka yelled, and Naruto was gone.

The brunette teacher sighed and sank down on his chair.

"Was it really this hard when we were young?" Iruka said and ran his fingers through his ponytail.

"Love is never easy, my love," Kakashi smiled and ran his hand from Iruka's knee to the brunette's thigh, " But that's the thing which makes it worth for fighting," the older man said, pulled his scarf down and kissed his smiling lover.

(-)(-)

It has started to rain when Naruto reached his home. His orange-black hoodie was bedraggled, his orange converses were damn wet and he was on the edge to start cry again.

'_My fucking lucky day..'_ he sniffed and opened the front door.

"Tadaima.." Naruto said with a sad voice, and tried to take his shoes off.

"Okaerinasai.. You're soaking wet Naruto! Didn't you have an umbrella?" the blonde's father asked with anxious voice.

"It was sunny when I left.."

"You'll catch a cold like that! C'mon, take your clothes off and I'll make you a nice big mug of tea."

Naruto was fighting with his shoes, failing to open his shoe laces.

"SHIT!"

"Language young man! What's wrong?" the older blonde asked, concern and predicament glowing from his eyes, as he saw his son crying.

" I can't get 'em off.. I can't do a damn thing dad!" the blonde sobbed and went on crying, burying his head in his arms. Minato smiled softly and sat in front of his poor boy.

"Let daddy do that for you Naru-chan. As I did when you were in kindergarten, remember?" the father said and saw a quick flash of four-year-old Naruto, beaming because of his new, orange shoes.

"You were so cute when you were younger.."

"And now I'm not?" the younger blonde asked with muffled voice, his sleeves annoyingly pestering him from speaking clearly. Minato made a sad smiled and went on unlacing Naruto's shoes.

"You were innocent back then. Now you've seen also the darker side of the moon so you're not as innocent and naïve as you used to be," the blue eyed father said and stood up.

"There we go! C'mon, you're still wet. I don't want you to get sick, the exam week's almost here. Come on, I'll help you up," Minato said and pulled his blonde son up. A bit embarrassed Naruto stood up and walked the stairs up after his father.

"You go and take a warm bath while I pick up some clothes for you."

"Oh no, no you won't! Last time you did that you were trying to put me wear the.."

"Oh shut up, it was long time ago!"

".. Two years ago and Gaara and Kiba were there!"

"But your old duck pajamas would have looked good on you!"

"..There was the hat also.."

"What? You loved your walrus nightcap when you were younger!"

"Dad, I'm sixteen, not a kid anymore!" Naruto said and closed the bathroom door with a bang. As the water started to run, Minato sank to sit on the younger blonde's bed.

"You'll always be my kid, Naru-chan.." the older blonde whispered and lowered himself to lay on the bed.

(-)(-)

"_Daddy, daddy! Look what I got!" a happy blonde boy said and put something on his head._

"_Aww, aren't cha cute, Naru-chan!" Minato beamed as he looked at his youngest son. The boy was wearing his favorite duck pajamas and his new walrus nightcap was dandling on his head. The boy was wearing a huge smile, looking at his own reflection from a mirror._

"_You look so cute Naru-chan!" the older blonde said and ruffled his son's hair. Naruto giggled and ran into the living-room. _

"_Kyuu-chan! Kyuu-chan! Am I cute?" the small blonde asked from his big brother who was reading a book. Kyuubi lifted his gaze to stare at the blonde in front of him._

"_You look like an idiot Naruto," the older brother said and went on with his book. Naruto's bottom lip trembled and big chubby tears were forming on the corner of his eyes. _

"_Baka aniki!" the small boy yelled and ran upstairs to his room. _

"_Kyuubi! Apologies from your little brother!"_

"_No."_

"_NOW!" Minato said loudly and Kyuubi was on his feet in a nanosecond, running the stairs up._

"_Naruto.. Naruto.. Can I come in?"_

"_Stupid, baka, idiotic aniki.." the smaller boy was muttering under his orange blanket. Kyuubi sighed and sat beside the blanket lump. _

"_Naruto, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"_

_Silence._

"_Mommy bought it for me.. And I like it.." the smaller blonde came into sight, pouting. Kyuubi smiled and glomped his little brother._

"_Aww, you're so cute Naru-chan! Kawaii" the grinning big brother said and hugged his little brother tighter._

"_Daddy. daddy, help me! Kyuu-chan's trying to choke me!"_

"_Hey, you're hugging without me!" Minato cried out and embraced his sons._

"Dad.. Dad.."

"_I love you Naru-chan, Kyuu-chan.."_

"Dad.. Dad!"

"_I love you too dad." the boys whispered in unison before closed their eyes._

"DAD!!"

"Mmm.. Wha-what!"

"You know you've got your own bed to sleep in.."

"Oh.. sorry.."

"It's ok, at least you didn't drool on it this time," Naruto smirked and went to his wardrobe.

"So you didn't have time to choose my outfit?"

"No, I'm afraid."

"Thank god for the small miracles.." the younger blonde sighed and picked up a pair of boxers

"Umm.. Dad?"

"Yes my darling?"

"..Some privacy please?"

"Oh c'mon! It's not like I haven't seen you naked before!"

"Just go," Naruto sighed and pushed his dad out of his room.

"Shy aren't we?" Minato joked but got a banging door as an answer.

"Teenage boys.." the man sighed and went downstairs.

(-)(-)

"Really, what's with you and orange?"

"What's with you and Kyuubi and shirts, long jackets and cloaks with short-sleeves and flame pattern on the hems?" Naruto asked, raising his brow.

"Point taken!" Minato laughed and a steaming mug landed in front of Naruto.

"Now you drink that and eat something. It's already five o'clock."

"Thanks dad," Naruto muttered and took a sip from his tea.

'_Ok, dad.. What do you think about gays? Nonono, that's too.. straight way.. Umm.. Dad, what do you think about homosexuals? .. too formal.. Hey dad, I might be swinging to the other side, if you know what I mean..No.. You know about the rainbow guys and yaoi-fairies? .. No.. y'know pa, your son's a queer, wanna give nice tips for the future? .. CRAP!'_

"Ok, I'm leaving in an hour Naruto."

"W-w-where are you going?"

"I have a teachers' meeting."

"Again?"

"I'm a busy man," Minato grinned and ruffled his son's spiky hair.

'_Shit.. Ok, breathe and ask..'_

"Umm.. Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm.. What.. do you think about gays?"

Minato looked confused.

".. and why are you asking?"

The younger blonde winced.

"Our.. health ed teacher told us to ask from our family and friends about sexual minorities.. Make a questionnaire or so.."

"Which teacher?"

"Just answer the frogging question dad," Naruto sighed in frustration and slapped a hand on his eyes.

Minato sighed too. "I'm sorry to say but.. I really don't like gays or lesbians Naruto. It's just unnatural."

Naruto felt how his mood sank from level five to minus freezing hell.

"But they are just like straights dad. They just.. umm.. like persons which belong to the same sex as they do."

"That's not true. What about their clothes? All those neon and rainbow colors. And piercings, weird hairdos and all those badges and pins about gay rights and rainbows. It's.. Oh, too much!"

"You're just stereotyping homosexuals, dad! There are also those ones who look just like normal people do!"

"No son, those are closet cases."

"But dad-"

"Look, it's my opinion Naruto, and I'm sorry but you cannot change it just like that," Minato said with a stern voice.

"I should be going now, I hope I was able to help your task," the taller blonde said and went to get his briefcase. "Call me if something's wrong. And there's some soup in the fridge if you get hungry. Ok, bye now Naruto," Minato kissed his son's hair, "Be a good boy and don't blow up the house."

"Bye dad," the younger blonde said and the older blonde was gone.

(-)(-)

Minutes went by and Naruto was staring at the opposite wall of the living-room.

"Boring!!" the teen cried out and sighed.

'_Damn.. Do I really have to do my homies now just because I'm bored?! Darn!'_

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"And who could that be.." the blue eyes boy sighed and opened the door.

"Sorry, we don't buy anything or will convert into some shitty religion."

"Well I'm not selling anything or forcing you into some shitty religion," said a familiar voice which made Naruto as pale as snow.

Two midnight black eyes were staring at the sad deep blue eyes. Pale skin was wet because of the pouring rain, making the black bangs hang flatly in front of the eyes. The black jacket and the blue jeans were soaking wet, small droplets of water dripping from the hem. In front of the porch of Namikaze-Uzumaki house Uchiha Sasuke was looking at Naruto, his skin glowing under the moonlight, which also made his hair tint navy blue.

"Can I come in dobe?" Naruto couldn't say a word. "Dobe?"

Naruto rose from his frozen state, and was able to blink.

"Umm.. What are you doing here Sasuke?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Come in.." the blonde gestured and Sasuke stepped in. _'And I'm sooooooo gonna regret this ..' _

In a very awkward and deep silence they both sat down in the living-room, Sasuke on the couch and Naruto on the armchair. Rain was pouring heavily down against the window, the wind was whistling and the room was as silent as the graveyard.

Sasuke coughed, making the blonde wince in front of him.

"Oh, umm.. Wanna have something to drink? Tea? Coffee? Soda? Juice? Water?"

"Could you make some tea please?" Sasuke asked politely and Naruto disappeared into the kitchen.

"What flavour?"

"Anything's fine!" There was a sound of running water, muttering voice and how cups were placed on a tray.

"Here you go," Naruto offered a mug to Sasuke, who nodded his thanks and took long sip.

"Isn't it burning?" the blonde asked, concern found from his voice.

"I'm used to it dobe, you should know that."

"Oh.. Right.." Naruto said and took a gulp from his own mug, embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

"Can I put the radio on?"

"Huh?"

"To.. relax the atmosphere." the pale teen blushed a bit, still keeping his cool attitude up.

"Oh, sure.."

Sasuke pressed the power button, and the stereos started to play soft guitar sounds.

"_**Don't know why I'm still afraid  
If you weren't real I would make you up  
now"**_

"Naruto, I have something to-"

"Lemme say my things first ok?"

Sasuke watched the blonde who was avoiding the black orbs.

"S..Sure.." the raven haired teen said and gestured the blonde to start.

"_**I wish that I could follow through  
I know that your love is true  
and deep  
as the sea"**_

"I.. Remember our first day in junior high? We all were nervous but still so excited? Well.. I was picked up on the first day because the oldest boys found out my dad was the principal of our school.. I was gonna get my head flushed but you came and got me out of the situation. That was the first time I noticed I had some.. deeper feelings for you.."

"_**But right now  
everything you want is wrong,  
And right now  
all your dreams are waking up,  
And right now  
I wish I could follow you  
To the shores  
of freedom,  
where no one lives."**_

The blonde gulped. Sasuke showed no emotions so Naruto went on: "I tried to fight against my feelings, saying it was only a moment of madness, but it was hard.. Somehow, you were everywhere I went, constantly in my mind, in my head, in my dreams.. Everywhere.. But you were this cold ice prince so I thought that I should give up. Also, you had your fan girls so.. I didn't want to compete with them to get your attention.."

"Hard to miss with those clothes.."

"Shut up teme and lemme finish!" the blonde huffed and played with his tea spoon.

"_**Remember when we first met  
and everything was still a bet  
in love's game"**_

"I forgot you for a short time.. But then we went to 8th grade.. And somehow you had.. changed.. I was again interested about you.. And you noticed me again, talked to me.. I remember how happy I was when you came to my birthday party. But yeah.. I.. I thought I.. I don't know can I say I fell in love with you but.. I knew it was deeper than just liking you.."

"_**You would call; I'd call you back  
And then I'd leave  
a message  
on your answering  
machine"**_

Naruto felt how a big lump of something was trying to choke him.

"I.. I'm trying to say that.. I .. Well, I still can't say I love you because it's not that deep yet but.. I.. have deeper feelings for you, more than just liking.." the blonde ended and lifted his gaze to look into Sasuke's eyes.

"_**But right now  
everything is turning blue,  
And right now  
the sun is trying to kill the moon,  
And right now  
I wish I could follow you  
To the shores  
of freedom,  
where no one lives"**_

Sasuke stood up in one fluid motion. He took few steps to be in front of Naruto and sat down on the coffee table.

"Funny how much time it took you to notice everything dobe," the paler teen said and looked into Naruto's cerulean eyes.

"I have liked you since the day we met in the kindergarten. You were something I wanted to be. You still are, in some level, a person that I'd like to be."

"You were shy but you were brave enough to stood against the ones who bullied you. And you were not afraid to be who you were, you still aren't. As I saw you, I wanted to be your friend. For my luck, I became your best friend."

"_**We're made out of blood and rust  
Looking for someone to trust  
without  
a fight"**_

"As you know, my mother passed away.. And that made me a cold bastard.. for a short time.."

"It was fucking two and half years!"

"Oh shut up! But when our summer vacation started after the seventh grade.. I saw you one day in Konoha forest.. Well at the beach there.. You were there with Kiba and Gaara.. You were relaxed, you looked so beautiful. Your hair was shining like the sun itself; your skin was this deep bronze color. But the best part was your smile; it melted all the shit from me, made me forget I had lost my mother.. You were beautiful, and.. I fell in love with you Naruto."

"I love you Naruto. And I acted like an asshole today. But.. I thought it was the best for you.. I wanted –"

"Shut up and kiss me teme!" the blonde ordered before he pulled Sasuke closer and kissed the raven haired teen.

"_**I think that you came too soon  
You're the honey and the moon  
that lights  
up my night"**_

The world stopped to travel on its path as Sasuke slid his tongue in Naruto's mouth. The blonde moaned, snaking his hands around Sasuke's neck to get closer The pale teen's hands circled Naruto's slim waist, pulling the smaller boy closer so there wouldn't be any space to separate them from each other.

Sasuke's hand ran to lift Naruto's shirt, revealing the smooth brown skin. The hand stroked the flat stomach, loving the softness of the skin. Naruto shivered and gasped, silently moaning Sasuke's name.

"_**We got too much time to kill  
like pigeons on my windowsill  
we hang around  
Ever since I've been with you  
you hold me up  
all the time I'm falling down"**_

As Sasuke's hand was playing under the blonde's shirt, the young Uchiha sank his teeth on Naruto's neck. The blue eyed boy cried softly out, feeling how his legs felt like they were made out of jelly.

The dark haired teen licked and sucked the light bronze skin, tasting the saltiness of the neck. As Sasuke continued to the crook of the neck, he felt how Naruto's hands came to rest on his shoulders. The smaller teen whimpered and moaned as Sasuke sucked the pulsing vein. The pale hand went further under the shirt, touching the sensitive nipples. The blonde was on the edge to start to scream in joy as the dark haired boy played with the hardening nub.

"_**Freedom  
Run away tonight  
Freedom, freedom  
Run away  
Run away tonight"**_

"Sa.. Sa.. Sasuke.. I.. I can't.. I can't.." Sasuke twitched the nub once before covered it with his mouth. The blonde couldn't take it anymore so he pushed the dark haired teen away.

"Please Sasuke.. I.. It.."

"Too fast?" the taller boy asked, feeling himself the biggest idiot in the world.

As Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes, the blonde smiled softly and circled the Uchiha's neck.

"It wasn't too fast.. But.. I was.. too close to come in my pants.. So in that way it was too fast.." the blue eyed teen laughed awkwardly, blushing pink.

Sasuke smiled to the blonde.

"Aww, I was able to make you smile," Naruto beamed and grinned. Sasuke smirked, snort escaping from his throat.

"You're an idiot, you know?" the dark eyed boy stated. The blue eyed boy snickered.

"Yeah, but at least I'm YOUR idiot now.. Or..?"

'_My idiot..'_ Sasuke sampled the taste of the new words in his mouth. "My idiot.. It doesn't sound right.." Naruto thought for a moment before he grinned widely, leaning closer to Sasuke's ear.

"You could try.. My dobe.. teme.."

"My dobe.."

Something clicked in Sasuke's mind.

"Sounds well enough usuratonkachi," the dark haired teen whispered huskily and gently kissed the blonde's lips. Naruto smiled and kissed back..


	5. When it is time to confess

A/N: The chapter is VERY late, so gomen nasai *bow*. I have had much school stuff, exams..Y'know, the ordinary things.. But enjoy this oh-so-lame'o-chapter!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto epic sadness but beloved Kishimoto-sama does . which why we love him SO much! Ans the song is owned by Jason Mraz, song called Summer Breeze

Chapter 5: ... When it's time to confess...

The sun was streaming through the window, luminating the room to look as if it was surrounded by yellowish white light. There was a faint sound of singing birds, kids' merry voices informing that it was the last days of warm, sweet summer.

**"See the curtains hanging on a window,**

**in the evening of a Friday night.."**

A person stirred in his bed, the sound of his stereos disturbing his dreams.

**"Little light shines through,**

**let's me know that everything is fine.."**

Slowly the person opened his eyes, groaning in annoyance because of the loudly playing music.

**"Summer breeze,**

**makes me feel flying,**

**blowing through my mind, love.."**

"Shut up.." the person mumbled, trying to find the remote control of the stereos, his hand only reaching emptiness.

**"Summer breeze,**

**makes me feel alright,**

**blowing to the jasmines in my mind.."**

"Naruto! Shut your stereos down dammit! Some people are trying to sleep here!"

"Sorry dad!" the young boy shouted and dropped himself beside his bed. "Damn Saturdays and long-sleeping fathers.." the sleepy teen muttered as he pressed the alarm off.

The blonde boy heard a soft knock on his door. "C'min.." Sleepy head of Minato's came into the sight.

"Why in Plato's name are you up? Usually it takes three hours to get you out of the bed at the weekends."

"Err.. We have a picnic in the park.. And I really should break my sleeping routine anyway so you won't complain..."

Minato looked suspiciously at his son. "What's really going on Naruto? You can tell me."

"Look, why don't you just go back to he wonderful land of Sandman while I shall go to the park with my friends," the younger blonde said and pushed his dad out of the room.

"Really, what is it?"

"Bye dad!"

Again Minato was greeted with a wooden door as his answer. The older blonde smirked.

_'I bet it's a girl.. I hope she's pretty,'_ Minato thought as he opened the door of his room.

_'I must call Kyuubi about this.. He'll love the news..'_ he thought before Naruto's said Sandman came and took Minato into the wonderful world of sleep.

--

"What took you so long? I was sure you're not gonna come."

"I had an issue with dad, I had to make my own breakfast and-"

"You didn't know what to wear," Gaara ended Naruto's list of doings. Kiba started to laugh which made the blonde to blush.

"You.. You.. Did it.. I can't.. Oh my god!"

"Stop laughing dog-breath! It's better than brushing and flossing your teeth for hours!"

"Hey, the mouth is the most charming part of human!"

"Like you're any close to a human.." Gaara stated blankly.

It was Naruto's time to laugh and Kiba's to blush.

"Speak of yourself Gaara. I don't waste two eyeliners per day.." Kiba muttered, trying to keep his face blank but started to laugh as Naruto's laughter grew louder.

"Ok.. Ok.. You two are killin' me! Ah, that was a worth of one week's abs exercise!" the blonde wiped few tears of joy away.

"Ok, Prince Charming, show us what are you wearing," Gaara joked, giving a wink for the blonde teen.

"My pleasure," Naruto said and walked towards the redhead with a model walk.

"Those khaki shorts are new.. And so is the shirt.."

"Well noticed Gaara!"

"..A question.."

"Yeah Kiba?"

"..Why are your pants yellow?"

Naruto touched his okra yellow pants.

"Because I like the color?

"..Riiiiiiight..."

"I know who's gonna comment about those.."

"Wanna bet red head?" Kiba asked from Gaara, gleam of laughter shining in his eyes.

"You bet I want White Fang!"

"Hey, who are you two talking about?"

"No one Naruto, your shirt looks great," Gaara changed the subject quickly, concerned that the blonde would ask more questions and ruin his fun.

"Aww, thanks Tanuki!"

"..Ok, girls, can we go now? I really wanna go to swim, it's so fucking hot day!" Kiba sighed, sweeping his sweaty forehead.

"I'll just get my bike and then we can go," Naruto said and went to get his ride.

--

As the boys reached their destination, all the others of their group were there.

"Hiya!"

"Hey."

"Nice to hear you too Gaara," Shikamaru joked, making the boys snort (Well, except Gaara.. And Neji.. And Shino.. And Sai..Oh, and Sasuke.. Ok, only Naruto and Kiba were the ones to snort..)

"Hi Sa-"

"I know you get easily lost but there are easier ways to get you noticed from the crows.. Like a whistle.. But if you want to wear hideous pants, be my guest.." Sasuke smirked, making the boys laugh.

"You own me Inuzuka.."

"I know Sabaku," Kiba sighed, rumbling his pockets before giving Gaara a bill.

"Nice for you to notice my new pants Sasuke," the blonde huffed as he sat next to Sai who was (again) reading a book.

"What'cha readin'?" the blonde asked from the pale teen. Sai smiled and showed the cover of the book.

"Icha Icha Paradise, Yaoi edition.. Hey, that's the perverted book that Kakashi-sensei reads!"

"It's good, you should read it too."

"Why would I wanna read some-"

"It gives you good tips how to seduce a guy and how to have fun in bed with him," Sai whispered huskily and went back reading his book.

A very deep red Naruto started mutter to himself while one very certain Uchiha next to the blonde was ready to punch the pale perverted boy next to his dobe.

_'You fucking penis-addicted Sai..'_ Sasuke thought but was interrupted by a poke.

"Oi, Sasuke, you want an ice cream?"

"What?"

"An ice cream? Cold, creamy stuff with flavor which is on top of a-"

"I know what ice cream is dobe! Why are you asking?!"

"Easy there, teme.. I'm gonna go and buy one for me. So, do you want?"

"You know I don't like sweet things dobe!"

"You had a different opinion on Thursday.." the blonde said with a sing-song voice before walked away to get his ice cream.

The raven haired boy blushed a bit, resting his arms on his knees, supporting his forehead on his palms. "Stupid dobe.." the Uchiha boy muttered. Suddenly he felt a chill run his spine. Like someone was watching him. Slowly the boy looked at his left and right and froze when two pair of curious eyes were watching him.

Gaara and Sai haven't gone to get ice cream. Both of them had heard what Naruto had said, and were now staring at Sasuke.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke asked venomously. Sai closed his eyes and tried to smile, of course failing to do so.

"What Naruto-kun just said.."

"Are you two together?" the redhead asked, his jade green eyes flashing murderously.

The pale Uchiha gulped. _'I told Naruto no one would and should know about us,'_ the raven haired boy thought, _'and the dobe agreed.. Well, I made him to but he understood.. He knows I'm not risking Itachi or my father to know about this.. It just too..' _Sasuke shivered and rubbed his forearms.

"Could you answer to Gaara-kun's question Sasuke-kun?" Sai asked, curiosity shining from his eyes. Sasuke opened his mouth.

"I.."

"Damn this is SO good!" Naruto sighed as he propped himself between Sai and Sasuke again.

"Wanna have a taste Sai?" the blonde offered his ice cream to the reading boy. Sai flashed a smile and slowly licked some of the cold stuff. The other pale boy next to Naruto saw red.

"Why are you feed-"

"Umm.. C-can I have your attention please?" Kiba's stuttered voice asked. Six heads turned to look at the boy.

'…_Shit!'_ Kiba swore, feeling how cold drops of sweat ran down his spine.

"Umm.. I-I.. I have an announcement to make.." the dog boy said, " My.. I'm.. Shino and I.."

"We're together," said calm voice behind Kiba. The tattooed boy turned to face the bug boy, who offered him a soft ice.

"Raspberry was it?" the sunglassed asked, tenderness clearly heard from his voice. Deeply blushing Kiba got his treat, muttering his thanks while smiling awkwardly. Both of them sat down, the dog boy avoiding the gazes coming from the others.

"..So you and Shino.."

"Yep."

"You took my advice?"

"Yep.."

"Then I could announce that Neji and I are also dating," Shikamaru said lazily and yawned. The pale eyed boy next to him winced, his cheeks tinting pink.

"I told you not to tell them!"

"Oh shut up, it's not that they haven't known it already! Besides I guess they have wondered why are you walking funnily," the pineapple ponytailed smirked and lay down, "Aren't clouds nice?"

Suddenly it was very silent in the park, only soft rustling of the wind brushing the dry grass and leaves.

"…Right.."

"So.. You two have.. You have had.."

"Try the word sex Kiba," Sasuke said dryly. The dog boy blushed even more, this time anger mixed with embarrassment.

"Does it hurt?" asked a voice beside Sasuke. All eyes laid on Naruto who was looking confusedly at the others.

"What?"

"…Could you be more shocked? In amazement!?"

"I think it's natural if you're int-"

"Oh shut up Sai!" the whole gang groaned aloud.

"Ok, before this gets any dirtier, I'm gonna go to swim!"

"Should we wait for Chouji and Lee to come?"

"Chouji's sick and Lee will be here in any minute."

"Let's swim to the spring of youth my beloved male friends!" yelled a too familiar voice down the beach. A white flashing light blinded the boys, all groaning in pain.

"My eyes! It burns!"

"Stop smiling Lee! It hurts!"

"Oh, sorry!" the weird eye browed boy said and shut his mouth.

"My eyes will never be the same.."

"Thank heaven he doesn't have.. his.. Lee, what the fuck is that?" Kiba asked and pointed at Lee.

"What, this? It's a swimming suit."

"..Where do you come from, 17th century?"

All the eyes were on Lee's weird swimming suit: it had short sleeves and legs, of course in the color of hideous green.

"It's nice and comfortable."

"…Ok, I'm never gonna recover from this picnic," the dog boy said and ran in the water.

"I'm going too! The last in the water treat ice creams for everyone!" Naruto yelled and ran towards the sparkling lake. Others stared at the blonde, bur hurried to get in the water in the fear that they would lose a big amount of money. Only two figures were standing on the beach.

"Oi Gaara, Lee! Come to swim, it's nice 'n' warm here!"

"We'll try to find something nice for Lee and be there as soon as we can," Gaara yelled and got a wave from Naruto as an answer.

"C'mon Lee, I packed some extra pair for you.."

"Thanks Gaara-kun but you shouldn't, I'm fine-"

"Even there's a slight possibility that Sakura will come?"

The fuzzy brow stopped. Gaara's face almost faltered from blank to sadness.

"If she sees me, she'll appreciate me as I am.," Lee said and smiled warmly to Gaara. The red head's heart leaped, feeling urgent need to hug the boy in front of him.

"Let's just change for the sake of other's mental state, ok? They'd be pleased about that," Gaara gave a small smile, giving a pair of green swimming shorts to Lee.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Gaara-kun," Lee said softly and disappeared in to the changing room.

Silently the red head blushed.

"I still liked your swimming suit more.." he mumbled and stepped in to change.

--

Naruto was floating on his back, humming a song which had popped in his mind. The sun was warming his skin pleasantly and the water was like a big waterbed.

A shadow came in front of his sun.

"Wanna step away from my source of happiness teme?"

"You wish dobe," Sasuke said and sank the blonde under the water. Naruto rose quickly up, coughing harshly.

"Are ya tryin' to kill me teme?!"

"No, I want to show you something," the pale boy said and pressed the blonde again under the water.

'_Fucking teme! I'm gon-'_ There were warm lips on Naruto's pouting ones. He opened his eyes, seeing a blurry image of his.. boyfriend? Sasuke smirked and nibbled the blonde's bottom lip. The tanned boy gasped but got lots of water in his mouth. In the fear of drowning he stood up.

"Are ya cough really try- cough in' to cough kill me cough?!" A hand came to rub Naruto's back, massaging small circles to soothe him.

"You're suppose to pat hard when someone's choking you idiot."

"Sorry, must remember that on next time," the raven haired smirked and stepped in front of Naruto. He met the bluest eyes he had ever seen, making his heart melt.

"I really didn't mind you soothing me though.." the blonde whispered, blushing a he lowered his gaze.

Sasuke leaned closer to the blonde, lifting the tanned chin to kiss the pain away. As his lips were almost touching his dobe's ones, his actions were interrupted in the most horrible way.

"SASUKE-KUN!" squealed a voice from the beach. Sasuke shivered, feeling how his raging pain in his swim shorts was coming down with a speed of light.

"No..Fucking..Way.."

"Sasuke-kun! Wanna rub some sun cream on my back?"

"Shut up Ino!"

"Suit yourself Haruno, he's mine!"

"No, mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Not again!" Naruto groaned in pain and fell on the water in frustration.

Sasuke wanted to make the blonde teen to feel better but a hand came to block him.

"Wow, you've got nice muscles Sasuke-kun!" Ino sighed, lunatic spark in her eyes.

"Get your hands away Ino-pig!"

"Try to make me flat-chest! So, Sasuke-kun! Do you wanna buy me an ice cream after the swimming?"

"No."

"Or maybe you want to take me to the movie?"

"No."

"Or-"

"He doesn't want to go anywhere with you Haruno!"

"And with you he wants?"

"No!" Sasuke was yelling but Ino's loud voice was dominating the air.

"Yes!"

"Oh excuse me, you wouldn't embarrass him with your table manners, Ino-PIG!"

"Well with me he would've someone who looks like a girl and GOOD with him!"

"Oh, you..you.. Bitch!"

"Cow!"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled his lungs out for the girls.

Two death glares were sending daggers into Naruto's heart, soul and groin.

'_..Shit..I'm dead!'_

"What.. the FUCK are you doing here Naruto? Can't you see that Sasuke doesn't want you! You're just little piece of shit who doesn't exist to the world!" Ino spitted out, saying every word as venomously as she could.

Naruto felt how hot tears were forming on the corner of his eyes.

"I'm n-n-n-not.." he tried to defend himself but his words came stuttering from his mouth.

"Oh look Ino, principal's son's going to cry! Oh my god, call for his daddy to kiss his boo-boo!" Sakura insulted, laughing evilly.

"Shut the fuck up you two, Naruto's-" Sasuke tied to defend his dobe, but as he saw the state of his blonde, he felt a big lump in his throat.

Naruto couldn't see anything through his tears. He felt how his feet and legs were moving on their own, making him run away from the mean girls

"Naruto!"

"Forget him Sasuke-kun, he's not worth of-"

"He's nice and wonderful enough for everyone except you!" Sasuke spat out and looked after the blonde.

"He's nothing! Just a piece of useless crap!" Ino laughed out but was shut down by Sasuke's ultimate death glare.

"Maybe he's useless shit to you," he spoke, "but for your information, he's MY BEST FRIEND!" the pale boy almost yelled, glaring once again at the girls and then ran away leaving two silent girls in the water.

--

Quiet sobbing was heard. A blonde figure was sitting on a stone.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry-"

"It's not your fault, y'know.. That I'm just a useless punch of crap.."

"I know, those bithces-"

"It's not their fault either," the blonde boy muttered and threw a pebble in the water.

"You don't mean-"

"It's my fault Sasuke.."

"And how come it's your fault?"

The smaller boy sighed, and stood up on the stone, gazing at the horizon.

"Because I really am useless."

"You're not-"

"How many people actually now I exist?"

"That's not-"

"What have I done in classes to be memorised for? Even the teachers sometimes don't know who I am. I'm no help in group works because I'm so dumb."

"I'm sure they know you somehow Naruto," Sasuke tried his best to this usually bright and happy boy to cheer u, just to feel himself safe again.

"Oh, they do know me."

"And that is.."

"I'm the biggest clown, idiot and a maggot in every class I attend," the blonde sobbed out and jumped in the water. "It's the only fucking way they'll ever remember me," Naruto cried out as he turned to face the dark haired boy.

'_Crapshit!'_ Sasuke cursed mentally, stepping in to the water, reaching for Naruto.

"Naruto, please don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry.."

"Yes, and you!"

Sasuke froze, scared that he had done something wrong

"What about me?"

The tanned boy made a sad smile which twisted Sasuke heart. He wanted to go and hug the blonde, kiss the sadness away from his dobe.

"You're the best thing what have ever happened to me and I can't even show my happiness to the world! I must hide everything dear to me!" the blonde cried, trying to run deeper in the water, only to fall face first to it.

"Naruto! Dobe! Don't fuck with me!" Sasuke's heart missed too many beats as the blonde floated on the water.

"God dammit usuratonkachi!" Sasuke yelled and lifted the blonde from the water.

"Hey! I was-"

"Don't you dare to try to die when I'm around!"

"I wasn't gonna kill myself." Naruto got a sarcastic eye brow lift from Sasuke. The blonde sighed and sat down in the cool water.

He hugged his knees and mumbled softly: "I just tried to fade away.."

"Well don't try when you have people around you who love you!" Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulder and crushed his lips right on the blonde's mouth. Naruto was amazed by the sudden attack but melted into the kiss as Sasuke pulled the blonde closer.

"I don't' wanna lose you now that I have finally got you.." Naruto whispered after Sasuke had pulled his lips away.

"And you won't. I promise it to you," the raven haired boy said with a serious voice, " I didn't leave you when I was a kid, and I won't do that now either."

Naruto couldn't help his tears to come falling from his eyes.

"Don't cry dobe," Sasuke murmured and hugged his boyfriend tenderly.

"I'm so happy to have you Sasuke.."

"And I'm glad to.. have you.." the taller teen said an embraced his blonde tighter. The pale boy lifted Naruto to sit on his lap, the golden head resting on his pale shoulder.

"You know what would make you to forget this all?"

"Mmm, what?" Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's neck who had a hard time to keep himself from moaning.

"Particularly.." There were soft lips on Naruto's neck,

"..Good.." which sucked harder "..Hand job.."

The blonde tensed, blushing deeply.

"Sasuke.. Wha-AAAH!" was all Naruto was able to saymore like to scream.. as teeth sank on his bronze skin. The pale boy's hand hurriedly went to dive into the swimming shorts of the boy sitting in Sasuke's lap.

"Naruto.." the raven haired whispered huskily, running his fingers through the fine pubic hair.

'_Oh my.. Honey, I'm home!' _Sasuke sing-sang in his head and ran his fingers deeper in his dobe's shorts, making the blonde gasp, moan, mewl, beg for more.

"Sasuke.. I'm..I'm.."

"There you are guys!" said too familiar voice behind them.

"Sweet fucking godmother of Earth.. Sai, what the hell are YOU doing here?" said angry Sasuke, ready to smash the unholy pale boy's head under the water. Sai gave his usual fake smile to the furious Uchiha.

"Not your business corpse. I was mostly worried about Naruto-kun."

"Well, he's FINE as you can see!" Sasuke gave a nod at the blonde boy.

"His face's red, he's sweating, shaking and he's holding his breath and you call that fine?"

"What?" the Uchiha said and let Naruto go off of his lap. The blonde boy smiled and then slid under the water.

"Yep, TOTALLY fine!" Sai said with a sarcastic voice and turned to leave. "The others are also looking for you so come soon, eh?" he added and with slow pace walked off.

"Yeah, we will."

'_And I'll strangle you later..'_ Sasuke thought as he gripped the too relaxed tanned boy's shoulder.

--

"Man, swimming is too troublesome.."

"What are you saying Shikamaru-kun?! It's all about energetic young mans-"

"..swimming towards the sunset of youth.." came a stereo voice of bored boys.

"Have you ever thought about leaving the 'spirit of youth'- thing out of your speech Lee?" Kiba asked as he was drying his hair.

"And would fail to reach the ultimate goal of life? No way!"

"You know.."

"Shut up already dog breath.."

"Oh, hello to you too Naruto! .. And Sasuke.. Where were you guys? We looked from everywhere."

"Sai-"

"Not your damn business Inuzuka," Sasuke said coolly and sat down on the blanket placed near a tree.

"Geesh, what a princess.." Kiba sighed, making Naruto giggle and Sai to chuckle.

"Ok, so where were we? Oh yeah, everybody loves each other, ice cream, yadda yadda yadda.. What's next on the program?"

"Oh, I know-"

"Shut up Lee!" came annoyed choir of voices. Lee blushed and sat down, getting a gentle pat on his knee from Gaara.

"Maybe some other day Lee," the red head said and gave a small smile which made Lee grin like a crazy fool.

"Ok, who was the last one in the water?"

"Either Gaara or Lee.."

"But I don't feel like ice cream.. More like ramen.."

"Dobe, do you ever think about anything else than ramen?"

"Of course I do!"

"Liar!"

"Shut up Kiba.."

"So, no ice cream?"

"How about gathering our stuff, going to our secret meeting place, eating there our lunch/dinner/whatever and heading home?"

"Sounds fare enough."

"Yeah!"

"That's cool."

"How troublesome.."

"Whatever.."

"So it's decided then," Naruto said and stood up, "and now.. To the secret meeting place and beyond!"

"Shut up Naruto.." came a unison groan from the group. The blonde just pouted and started to pack his shoulder bag.

--

"Aah, man! What a great day!"

"Hn," Sasuke answered, feeling himself tired. It was already evening and Sasuke was escorting Naruto back home. The blonde was grinning madly for some reason. Still, it made Sasuke's heart to leap.

"Y'know, I'm a big boy, you shouldn't have escorted me back."

"And would have left you alone to be raped by some bushpervs? No way."

"Aww, I always knew you cared about me!"

"Of course usuratonkachi," the raven haired whispered. Naruto's eyes wined, his cheeks tinting pink.

Awkward silence was hanging too heavily between them.

"…So…"

"So.."

"What are ya gonna do after this Sasuke?" Naruto asked offhandedly, feeling how his eyelids wanted to rest.

"I don't know, go to home, eat, do homework, brush teeth and go to sleep?"

"Gee old man.."

"Shut up, at least I'm not on computer the half of my life!"

"Hey, don't insult my dear Bruce-sama!"

"…Sure. You and your oh-so-not-alive-computer-sama-Bruce," Sasuke said dramatically, making the blonde angry.

"Well, sorry that I don't wrestle on the same league as you do!" the boy huffed, pedalling harder. Sasuke smirked and pedalled harder too to catch Naruto.

--

When they reached Naruto's house, Sasuke not wanted the blonde to go inside.

"Want to go to the playground?"

"Umm, yeah, sure.. Why?"

"No reason," the pale boy said too quickly and gripped Naruto's hand.

They walked in silence, Sasuke still holding Naruto's hand.

'_Should I ask about the hand? And what's up with Sasuke and playground, he hates them..' _the blonde thought.

As the playground came into the sight, Sasuke felt how Naruto let go of his hand, starting to run towards the swings.

"C'mon teme! Give me a push!" the blonde laughed, flashing his famous grin, making Sasuke's icy expression melt into a warm smile.

"Geesh dobe, what are you, five?"

"I wish so!" Naruto answered back, flinging his legs to and fro.

"Come on, it's not that hard!"

"No."

"Pwease Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked, making his best puppy eyes. Sasuke groaned, and put his hands on the orange-clad back.

"As long as you won't ever use that voice again, it reminds me too much about those freaking fan girls.."

"Thanks teme!" the blonde smiled, feeling how warm hands pushed him to move.

--

Naruto wanted to try all the equipments in the playground, making Sasuke's mind scream.

"Sasuke, climb up! It's pretty in here!"

"No way."

"Don't be scared, I'll help ya!"

"I'm not coming there usuratonkachi."

"Your loss then," the blonde said and lay down on the top of the jungle gym. Sasuke sighed and

sat down near the metal rack.

"Naa, teme.."

"What dobe?"

"I have always wanted to try one thing,"

"And that is..?"

"Stand up and come under me?"

"What?!"

"Come in the jungle gym and under me!"

"Oh..Why?"

"Just do it ok?"

The raven haired teen groaned in annoyance but stepped under the golden boy.

"What now?"

"Just stay there," the tanned boy said, locking his feet and legs on the poles.

"Naruto, what are-"

"Relax, I have done this many times before," the blonde said and let go of his grip so that he was hanging upside down. Sasuke felt how few drops of cold sweat were sliding down on his back.

"Dobe.."

"Come closer teme.." the blonde whispered. Sasuke stepped so that his nose was almost touching Naruto's. The blonde smiled softly.

"I have always wanted to do the Spider-Man kiss," he whispered, capturing Sasuke's lips with his own, sliding his bronze hand behind Sasuke's head, caressing the silky deep black hair.

Sasuke gasped into the kiss, feeling how rush of blood made his face to blush. As he felt Naruto's tongue to slide apart his mouth shyly, the remembered who he was: an Uchiha. The strong, confident and totally seme one, who leads the kiss, not the one who responses to it. So he ran his fingers through the blonde locks, the same time deepening the kiss which made his dobe to moan.

"Mmm…" was all Naruto could say, or even think, so amazing it felt. As he felt the pale boy's tongue entering his mouth, he gently thrusted his own to meet the other nice piece of hot flesh. Sasuke sucked his dobe's tongue gently, before broke the kiss off.

"Sasuke.." Naruto whispered hoarsely, his usual blue eyes now in the color of turquoise, gleam of lust in them. What had once made the pale boy to blush went now straight down in his pants, making his shaft to ache.

'_Damn you Naruto..'_

"Naruto.." the raven haired said huskily, his deep black orbs shining with full of lust.

"Sasuke, I wan-" was all Naruto could say before he came tumbling down. There was a loud 'thud' and the blonde were lying on the sand.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, his heart stopping its beating for awhile.

"Daijoubuka Naruto?"

"Stop panicking teme, I'm fine.."

"Really?"

"…Not.."

"Where does it hurt the most?"

"The ground just hit me hard, I couldn't breath well, that's all."

"Naruto.." Sasuke said angrily, his mind full of concern.

"…And I think my knee's bleeding.." the blonde whispered, lifting his body from the ground so he could sit.

"Let me see it."

"It's fine Sasuke-"

"No it's not, it might be infected so we must go and clean it!"

"I'm fine! Gee, who are you, my dad?!" the blonde huffed, getting a murderous glare from the pale boy.

"No, I'm your fucking boyfriend who's fucking concerned about you and your fucking bleeding knee!" Sasuke cried out.

"…What?"

"Did you become deaf too usuratonkachi?!"

"No.. I.. You're my boyfriend.." Naruto stated, his eyes shooting a big red question marks towards Sasuke. The other boy winced, panicking in his mental state.

"I.. I.. I mean.. If you.."

"You have never announced it aloud, not even to me.." the blonde smiled, telling Sasuke that it was ok. The pale teen sighed, sitting next to the blonde.

"I love you. From the bottom of my heart. Even though I haven't said anything aloud, it's still there. You're my boyfriend who I love much, so much that I'm even concerned about your health, understood?"

Naruto felt how hot tears were forming behind his eyes, making the blue orbs turn into a deep turquoise. He tried to wipe his eyes, just to be blocked by a warm pale hand which belonged to his… boyfriend.

"No tears, you know I hate to see you cry."

"So-so-sorry.. I just ca-ca-can't help it.."

"Shh.. Come here dobe," Sasuke said and pulled the blonde into his embrace, rubbing his hand on Naruto's back.

The pair sat there in a pleasant silence, Sasuke rocking them back and forth to calm the blonde down.

"I'm the biggest fucking cry-baby in the world.."

"Yes you are."

Naruto laughed weakly, making Sasuke to smirk.

"How can you stand a big wuss like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're the strong, confident Uchiha and I'm a weeping girl. How can you stand that?"

Sasuke thought for a bit, not too much because he had always known the answer.

"Because you're MY big wuss who I happen to love very much," the Uchiha said, planting a soft kiss on the blonde head.

Naruto chuckled, feeling himself giddy.

"Aww, I think you're the first soft Uchiha in the world," the blonde said, smile plastering on his face. Sasuke smirked, grasping his dobe's hand.

"Well, at least I'm the only Uchiha who's the luckiest Uchiha in the world and truly happy about being the luckiest," the pale boy said, guiding the blonde's head to rest on his shoulder.


	6. What's moistened and lubricated

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto. Kishimoto-sama does (and so does Sasuke. I envy you Sasuke..)

A/N: Writer's block for almost 2 years! Fuck me, hate me, swear over my dead body but I have my own reasons for posting this so late. And then I must apologize (not only for the too long delay..) that I don't know what kind of exams are made in countries/organizations other than Finland or IB. But more rambling after the fic (long ramblings, if you don't care, start to hope for the next update!)

Warning. The FIRST NC-17 chapter (if you thing hand job is a NC-17 stuff..) Yay!!

6. …What is moistened & lubricated by saliva?… 

The sun was shining brightly through Naruto's bedroom window. Its rays tickled the blonde's bronze skin, making him to scratch his cheek. Grunting softly the blonde opened his eyes, feeling himself quite comfortable and warm.

'_A magical morning..'_ he thought and turned to face the sleeping person next to him. He smiled at the heavily sleeping boy next to him. _'Like this he looks like he's 5 years old… So vulnerable, so real, so… beautiful…'_ Naruto smiled gently, eyeing his beloved boyfriend lying beside him. Slowly he lifted his hand, to caress that oh-so-pale skin, to move those midnight black away from shielding the boy's beautiful face.

"What are you doing dobe?" the sleepy bundle asked before Naruto could even lay a finger on the porcelain cheek. "Dobe, why is your hand travelling near my face?"

"Just to…" the blonde whispered , running his finger on the cheek "say good mornin' to you…" Sasuke felt warm and soft lips kissing his right cheek, making his face flush a bit.

"So… Good mornin'…" the blonde whispered, soft smile plastering on his face. Sasuke looked deeply into his dobe's eyes, seeing them filled with love and caring. "Usuratonkachi…" Sasuke sighed, rolling closer to Naruto's warm body that he loved so much.

The blonde smirked as he snaked his arm around the pale boy.

"Didn't know you were a cuddler," Naruto said with low voice, running his fingers through the silky locks.

"I'm not, you're just too damn warm and it's cold in here."

"It's not, it's September for ramen's sake!"

"Hn," Sasuke said and pulled the smaller boy closer. Naruto blushed as he felt dry lips touching his stomach.

"Sasuke… Wanna come away from there?"

"Why? It's so warm in here," the older boy smirked and licked the exposed bronze skin.

'_Oh fuckin' shit…'_ the blonde thought as he felt something coming alive in his boxers.

"Sasuke please.." the boy pleaded, trying to push the other boy away.

"What, getting hard just from lick?" the pale teen teased, stroking his fingers above the waistband of orange boxers.

'_This is BAD!' _

"Sasuke, I don't wanna-"

"Sasuke, Naruto, you awake?" came a loud voice from behind the bedroom's door. Sasuke tensed which gave Naruto an opportunity to push his boyfriend away.

"Yeah, we are dad! Comin' out in a bit!"

"Ok, I must be running now, I have an important meeting at the school, breakfast on the table!"

"Thanks dad!"

"Thank you ."

"You're welcome and stop calling me Mr. Namikaze Sasuke! And good luck with your biology exam!" the older blonde shouted. The boys heard their principal running downstairs, a loud bang of the closing door and Naruto's dad was gone.

Lazily the almost exact copy of Namikaze Minato stood up, stretched his muscles before he went to his closet and took some clothes from there.

"Do you wanna borrow some clothes or are you gonna wear the same ones you wore yesterday?" Naruto asked from the lump on his bed. Sasuke sat languidly up from the bed and looked at Naruto with annoyed eyes.

"If I can borrow a t-shirt from you, I think I manage to survive."

"Ok, I guess you want a black or navy shirt then."

"Navy blue. With out family symbol if it's clean."

"Yep, it's here. And why I have a t-shirt with your family's symbol on?"

"Because I once forgot it here, you used it couple of times and didn't want to give it back to me because it was so soft, remember?"

"…Sometimes I wish you weren't that smart and wise Uchiha Sasuke…" Naruto sighed and threw the shirt to Sasuke who, of course, caught it.

"I'll go to downstairs, come to eat when you're ready."

"Hn."

"Like you too teme!"

--

It was the boring Monday morning at school, in a very hot classroom. It was probably the last warm day before the great autumn would come with rain, grayness and swinging moods between anger and angst.

Naruto chewed the end of his pen, trying to function his brain to answer to the last question in the paper but his mind was running on the golden fields of barley where the sky was baby blue and the grass was green.. _'Wait, do I listen to music too much?'_ the blonde thought and would have continued his daydream when he heard a chair screeching the floor. Naruto came back to earth and stared at his paper, feeling himself at the edge of screaming in frustration or to start to cry helplessly. _'Why me? Why fucking me?! I'm the effing principal's son for fuck's sale, I should be a smart one! Ooh, dad's gonna kill me…'_ the blonde thought and sighed deeply.

On the other side of the room Sasuke was on fire. His pen went crazy as his hand worked madly on the paper in front of him. _'Fuck yeah, Uchihas rules!'_ he thought, a bit arrogant but still satisfied smirk playing on his lips. _'Ok, now to answer about the digestive enzymes… 'Food contains many different types of substance that have to be digested before they can be absorbed. Digestion therefore involves many different enzymes, secreted by exocrine glands.'_(1)_ And now the table of digestive juices their sources and what they content.. And then the liver essay… There! In your face Itachi!'_ the raven-haired boy thought triumphantly, punching his mental fist up in the air.

"Ten minutes left," the teacher said, glancing at his watch. _'Ok, fuck the system. And I really should listening to the music.. Or stop listening what the hell they are singing…'_ Naruto thought and started to write his biology exam's last question.

--

A group of boys were relaxing after the exam near the big oak tree, some sleeping and some studying before and for the next exam.

"Mmm… Aaah… Oh yeah… One more time… Please, put it in…"

"Sai, would you please stop reading that book aloud!" Naruto screamed at the boy who had and orange book in his hands.

"Or at least stop voice acting it so perfectly well.." Shikamaru added before concentrated to tease his boyfriend again.

"But Naruto-kun, we have English tomorrow and if there's an essay task about characterization, I want to do it about this guy and therefore must get into him."

"… You know, that sounded SO wrong… And from what on has Icha Icha Yaoi been in our list of books we have to read?"

"Since a week ago."

"What?! Really?!" Naruto shoved his hand into his messenger bag, searching for his English literature book list.

"A-ha, there! Let's see… Icha Icha… No… No, that… No- Oh my gods, it's true!" the blonde said in pure horror, the paper sliding away from his hand.

"See. Now, let me continue reading this beautiful fiction world for you," Sai said happily (too happily) and continued reading.

When the bell rang, a figure was approaching the boys quite fast. In a blur of moment the sweating Kiba was breathing heavily, supporting his hands on his knees.

"Never. Ever. Again!"

"You know, you're going to do more biology exams in the future? You still have three courses of bio left."

"Shut up Shika, I'm tryin' my best here! Man, I hate biology!"

"So why are you taking the courses?"

"Duh! It's the easiest science subject and always full of pretty girls, that's why!" the dog boy grinned but was shut down by a dark glare from his boyfriend. "I mean, of course because that way I'll know more about Shino's life and his hobby and interests…" Kiba laughed nervously and sat down so no one would glare daggers and knives through him.

"Damn, I hate being this stupid!" the dog boy muttered when no one (well, Shino only) wasn't sending him any death glares.

"Hey, don't blame yourself Kiba for being stupid."

"Shut up Sabaku! I was panicking! I didn't read anything yesterday and-"

"You didn't read for the exam?" Naruto asked, his hand stroking his boyfriend's hand behind their backs.

"Umm, I had… other things to do…" Kiba stuttered and blushed prettily.

"Aka you and Shino were 'studying' biology through experiments, eh?" Sai suggested from behind from his book. Kiba's face became even redder.

"Damn it's nice to be right," the pale perv boy smirked and concentrated on his book again.

There was a deep silence among them.

"But really, the questions were hard… Even the first one.." Kiba mumbled, embarrassed but still oddly satisfied about the truth.

"What?! The first question is always the easiest you dog-breath!"

"Shut up blondie, where the hell I'd know what's moistened and lubricated by saliva?"

"…Sasuke's dick or Naruto's ass," Sai said, playful smirk plastering on his lips.

Deep silence.

"… Not exactly my answer I wanted to know…" Kiba said with flustered face.

"Sai, you're a pervert," Shikamaru said before he tugged his boyfriend to lay his head on his chest.

"But it's perfectly healthy to be interested-"

"Shut up Sai!" the boys groaned all aloud, making the pale boy to flash an evil smile.

Naruto was blushing deeply, embarrassed about the statement that held the sense of truth the others didn't know. _'I mean, we do date… But… Would he like to… Ewww!'_ Naruto blushed even deeper shade of red when he felt a cold hand on his thigh.

"Would it be really awful," said the cool voice, "if I'm turned on," the hand was gliding towards his abdomen, "by what that freaky dick lover just said?" Sasuke ended his question and gently nibbled his lover's ear. Hurriedly Naruto looked around if someone had seen them but all the boys were still shouting and yelling at Sai who had started to read again.

'_Shit, this promises no good..'_ the blonde teen thought as his lover's hand slid under his shirt, the cold hand making his warm skin to feel funny.

"Sasuke… You ca.. We can't.. do this in here!" the blonde whispered, moaning a bit when the hand stroked the skin around his navel.

"Well, let's go somewhere else then," painfully hot voice said and Naruto was grabbed by his arm and lifted up.

"We're going to get some lunch so don't worry if we're nowhere in sight," the raven saluted and pulled the deeply blushing blonde with him.

All the boys were staring at the backs of the excused boys.

"Do you think what I'm thinking?"

"If it includes my answer to Kiba's question, then I'd say-"

"Sai shut the fuck up!" the boys screamed in unison again.

"Party poopers," the pale boy said, satisfied about his plan he had been playing in his head for a long time.

--

Naruto was sighing, his mind blown away a while ago. He couldn't believe that something was touching his privates! But Sasuke continued, touching his stomach, groping his crotch, his wet tongue lapping on Naruto's tanned neck.

"Sasu… Mou ii yo… I… I can't.."

"Better if you don't," the pale boy husked out, his hand diving into the blonde's pants.

"For a long time… I have wanted to do these kind of things to you…" the pale teen whispered into Naruto's ear, biting it softly, lovingly.

'_And now, when it's possible… I'll never let you go,'_ the raven ended his passionate speech and bit his dobe's neck, marking his territory.

As Naruto felt a sharp but still loving pain on his neck, he saw stars, in the colors of the rainbow, to dance in front of his eye.

"Sasuke… What- Aah! Wha' if some-nn-one comes…"

"Other than you? He'll have one heck of a show to see.. Now, shut up and let me finish my job here," the dark haired teen said and lowered his head to the south of Naruto's body.

'_Baby, I got you.'_

His hand found soft curls and he ran his fingertips through them, enjoying the sensation. He licked the skin around Naruto's navel, continuing his way up to the perky nipples.

"Sasuke, what are-"

"Relax Stiffy, I know what I'm doing."

"But isn't nipple sucking only meant for girls-"

"You talk too much. Also, talking about girls when during THIS is a serious boner-killer. So relax," Sasuke said and nipped one on Naruto's dusty beads.

The blonde started to whimper, slow moan wanting to escape from his throat.

"Sasu.. That feels.."

"Mmh, " the raven groaned, his teeth and tongue working on the nipple while his left hand rose to tweak Naruto's other teat.

When Sasuke's hand descended again to touch the steadily growing shaft, the shorter teen gasped, his eyes lowering to look at his crotch. All he saw was the other boy's lust-filled eyes, full of raw passion and something the blond e couldn't put a finger on.

"Sasuke…" the blue-eyed boy whispered, his hand reaching to grip the black hair and yanked his boyfriend's head to the blonde's eye level.

"Sasuke…" the blonde breathed before the pale boy's lips crashed hard on his own.

A bit clumsily Sasuke sucked the pink lips, his tongue wanting to enter the hot cavern he knew he was going to cherish. Slyly he ran his hot flesh on his boyfriend's teeth and gums, trying to get access to meet the blonde's tongue.

When Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue dancing on his teeth and the hand that had started to rub his lower region, he sighed in pleasure, the moan finally escaping from the back of his throat. The pale boy saw that his moment had come so he thrusted his tongue inside the other's mouth, meeting the warm flesh that started the tonsil-hockey with him.

'_Stop, too much… I can't…'_ the blonde thought, sweet and lecherous feelings stimulating his abdomen and mouth. He pushed his head away from the raven whose eyes were filled with disappointment.

"If you.. continue like this.." the blonde said huskily, feeling how the hand had started to fondle his balls," I can't.. h-hold.. m-m-myself.. any longer.. If you.. kee- Ah! .. tha'.. goin'.."

Sasuke smirked, deciding to take the matter literally into his hand.

The raven started to pump Naruto's dick achingly slow, his own shaft painfully growing hard. He couldn't describe how wonderful Naruto's skin felt against his hand, so smooth and velvety.. He felt how droplets of semen came from the tip of his boyfriend's penis, smearing it to lubricate his hand's action. The blonde felt feeling he had never experienced. Even though he had jerked off before, the sense of someone else touching his privates and doing it for him…

He felt like flying, like he was alive the way he had never been. He felt Sasuke's groin rocking against his thigh, exciting his dick even more.

Sasuke sensed how close Naruto was to come. He twisted his fist, trying to give new kind of pleasure to his blonde dobe.

"I love you Naruto," the raven boy whispered hoarsely against his boyfriend's ear. He felt how the shorter boy's penis was dripping wet, ready to burst.

"Come to me usuratonkachi."

White bliss danced in front of Naruto's eyes as he came into his lover's hand. Sasuke kept pumping, enjoying the feeling of hot cum on his palm and fingers. After nothing came of anymore, Sasuke leant his head to rest on Naruto's shoulder. Both boys were panting like there was no tomorrow, Naruto because he felt exhausted and Sasuke because his dick wanted some attention to be released too. With a deep sigh Sasuke snaked his hand away from the blonde boy's pants.

"That was… Have you… Did you…"

"Shut up dobe, don't ruin this with words," Sasuke said tiredly and glanced t his hand.

'_I wonder..'_ the pale boy cogitated and raised his hand with the cum on in front of his face.

"You're not gonna…" Naruto doubted with a concern in his voice. Sasuke just smirked and licked his semen-covered hand.

"Eeew! Y'know, that's my… stuff you're tasting!"

"Yes, so?"

"So that's kinda… Gross.."

"Well," the raven tugged Naruto closer to him," I think it tastes a bit bitter but still sweet, just like you," the raven smirked and kissed his dobe lovingly.

'_Wait a minute..'_

"Did you just compared me to semen teme?!" Naruto asked angrily, achieving only a grin as an answer before he was kissed again.

--

Energetic pop rock was loudly playing in Naruto's room. The floor was full of papers, books, pens, video games and dirty clothes. Sasuke and Naruto were laying and listening to the music while eating snacks on the only clean spot in the room.

"Dobe, if you keep eating candy with this rate, you'll visit the dentist's office real soon."

"Shut up party-pooper, I know my own limits," the blonde blew a raspberry and ate another candy. Sasuke 'hn'ed and continued to look at the ceiling.

"Y'know," Naruto stated after a deep silence," this song really tells about us."

"How so? I thought you were horrible at analyzing poems."

"Oh shut your mouth, I'm decent enough! But really, listen! There's the sun, the moon and how they fell in love with each other." Naruto raised himself from the ground and sat Indian style.

"I'm the sun, well of course I am, the hair and personality.. While you're the moon since you are as pale and silent and so stiff. Yeah, the sun is cheery and warm while the moon is just cold and solemn. And of course the-" the blonde was interrupted with a passionate kiss that surpassed him to lay again on the floor.

"Why did ya.." Sasuke's gentle but amused smile made the blonde silent, making the blonde to blush a bit at how handsome Sasuke looked.

"Really, you suck at analyzing dobe," Sasuke got closer to Naruto," but that's why I'm here," Sasuke said and gave another kiss to the blonde, more tender this time. He kissed the tanned boy deeper and tried to sneak his hand in Naruto's pants, but as he felt how the shorter teen tensed under his touch he stopped and looked deeply into the azure eyes but Naruto ducked the gaze.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

"Don't lie, I'm the analyzer here. What's wrong?"

Naruto didn't dare to look into those intense onyxes, embarrassed about the thing he was going to do.

"It.. Just.." the blonde raised himself from the floor to sit, pulling Sasuke to sit in front of the blushing teen.

"Yes? What now?"

"I'm.. gonna do something that I'm not good at.. But," the blonde lowered himself closer to his boyfriend's crotch, "I always return the favor." So said, Naruto gripped the zip of Sasuke's jeans and pulled it down. His hands were shaking, but as stubborn as he was, the blonde lover boy decided to please Sasuke as well as he could.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?"

"Why, don't you recognize a blow job when you're gonna get one?" the blonde answered with a shuddering voice, his cheeks burning red.

"This is my first time doin' this so I'm sorry already," the tanned boy murmured to the raven's groin and freed the semi-hard shaft from the boxers.

He grabbed the root of Sasuke's dick, giving it a few strokes to try out how his hand worked on the flesh. A throaty moan escaped from Sasuke's mouth, his mind already going to heaven. Naruto started to lick the now hard penis in front of him, feeling a bit nauseated of the taste and smell but stubbornly continuing his job. Warily he lowered his head to kiss the tip of the leaking cock, then taking the whole crown inside his mouth. The raven gasped and murmured words the blonde couldn't understand, but took a hint that he was doing something right. While sucking the tip a bit clumsily, he started to pump his hand at the base of the pulsing meat, embarrassed how he enjoyed to watch how his skin looked so good against Sasuke's paleness.

Sasuke was in pure ecstasy. The knowledge that the boy of his wet dreams was blowing him blew up his mind and sense.

"Naruto.. Could you go a bit deeper.. Ah!" the raven groaned, his body wanting to feel more, his cock wanting to explore that hot cavern of Naruto's. The blonde boy went on with his work, gulping the hot organ deeper in his mouth, feeling how the hot sperm was leaking from the sensitive tip. He tried to swirl his tongue around the cock, and when Sasuke moaned more deeply, he continued the swirling even though his jaws were beginning to sore up.

"Almost there.." the pale boy whispered, resisting the urge to fuck the blonde's mouth. Without a warning, Naruto felt how the penis inside his mouth erected to its fullest. The raven reached his peak and came violently, jerking a bit by the powerfulness of his ejaculation and thus making his cock to go deeper inside of Naruto's mouth. The smaller teen gagged, feeling how the spunk hit his throat that he couldn't escape since Sasuke was holding his head with a tight grip. With a satisfied sigh the pale teen relaxed, laying down from his sitting position. Naruto pulled himself of as fast as he could, tasting the bitterness of Sasuke.

"You could have at least warned me. Or release my head!"

"Sorry," came a lazy apology.

"Do you have any idea how it feels when someone cums inside your mouth, knowing that you're a novice but cannot escape from the situation since some fucktard is holding you down?" the blonde asked angrily, wiping the drool and cum droplets off from his face.

"I said I was sorry!" Sasuke said, rising up to affirm his words with his intense and almost guilty look. Naruto looked blankly at the teen in front of him, feeling his heart and stomach warm instead of the hurt he thought he would feel. The blonde gave in and sighed, laid himself beside his boyfriend who was still looking him with seeking eyes.

"Next time when we do it, warn me! Damn, that goo is so yucky!" the blonde pursed his nose and huffed. Sasuke came to lay beside his dobe and took the bronze hand into his own porcelain one.

"So.. There is a next time, then?" the dark-haired boy asked with a smirk playing on his lips, the impression that Naruto loved so much. His cheeks tinted pink but gave a nod. Sasuke's smirk turned into a heart-warming smile.

The boys continued their ceiling-watching, their hands squeezing every now and then to prove that their dreams had really come true.

--

Later that night, when Naruto and Sasuke were in the Uzumaki-Namikaze's kitchen doing their homework, they heard the sound of opening door and a babbling Minato. When the older blonde came in to the kitchen, the two boys were looking at him questioningly, confused at why their principal seemed so excited about the call.

"Ok. Uhu. Ok, I'll see you in fifteen minutes," the older blonde said happily and ended his call. With a joyous sigh, Minato sat down and looked at the two boys with watery eyes.

"Dad, what's wrong? Who's after us?"

"Oh Naruto.. He's coming tonight. Tonight!"

The teens looked lost.

"Umm. Who is coming Minato-sensei?"

"Well, actually THEY are coming since this also concerns your household too, Sasuke."

An imaginary light bulb appeared on top of Naruto's head.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, I do."

"But.. They were supposed to come around Christmas!"

"They will be here in any minute now."

Sasuke was silent but suddenly his face faltered from confused to horrified.

"Wait! You don' t mean.."

"Yes, he is Sasuke!"

"No way.."

"Uhu, our bro-"

A door bell rang. Naruto squealed and ran to open the door.

"ONII-CHAN!!"

"NARU-CHAN!!" came a delighted response. Minato and stiff Sasuke came right behind to watch how Naruto jumped to hug his big brother with full of love and affection. Behind the two blondes a dark man was standing silent, watching the lovely sight in front of him.

"Welcome home Kyuubi."

"Thanks dad. Naruto, you mutt, have you grown or why do you look so tall?" the blonde asked from his little brother and ruffled the wild blonde hair.

"Get off my hair, I'm not a kid anymore."

"Maybe not but you'll always be my beloved Naru-chan," Kyuubi said lovingly and hugged his brother again.

"Come in, it's getting cold at this time of the year."

"Ojamashimasu.." said a deep voice.

"Is it okay if Itachi is here for a while?" Kyuubi asked and ruffled Sasuke's hair also. The pale boy usually swiped the hand away but this time his glare was burning holes on the tall, dark man in the hall.

"Sure, come in Itachi-kun. Sasuke is here also," the oldest blonde said happily and went inside the kitchen to make some tea for the visitors.

An icy glare met the other icy glare. There was a deep and pregnant silence in the hall. Neither Kyuubi nor Naruto didn't dare to say anything, so heavy was the silence between the two dark-haired persons.

"Hello otouto," the older said after a long pause. The shorter Uchiha glared daggers at the person in front of him, feeling how his happy mood was coming crashing down.

"Hello aniki," came the impassive answer, the two Uchihas still glaring at each other, fighting for dominance.

"Ok, you really missed your beloved brother, didn't you Sasu-chan?" Kyuubi asked to break the tension and ruffled the ebony hair again. This time Sasuke hit the hand away and 'hn'ed at Naruto's brother.

"Tea is ready, I made a cake yesterday so we can eat that too. Oh, we still have some cookies.." came Minato's cheery voice from the kitchen.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked and gripped Sasuke by the sleeve, guiding the younger Uchiha to the kitchen. Kyuubi smiled at the older Uchiha and offered his hand to the stoic Itachi.

"It's nice to be home, doesn't it?" the blonde-haired young man with red bangs said to his friend who nodded as an answer. Kyuubi smiled again and guided his Uchiha in to the kitchen.

Taken from IB Study Guide: Biology for the IB Diploma, page 166, Andrew Allott, 2001, Oxford

-----------

A/N: The song Members Only doesn't really help writing about penises. Anyways, if you wanna know what does the Japanese phrases mean, ask me but if you have watched anime/read Japanese, the phrases I use are often used in those.

Then! Delay! I use only words, not sentences: High school, IB, works, essays, practical reports, stress, writer's block, Drama Guild's play, Final Exams, results, graduation, not getting into Uni ( a sentence!!), angst & depression, laziness, no inspiration.

But thank Yaoi gods it's over now.. maybe :D I try my best but can't promise anything.

Then, for the inspirations..(when I was still in high school): "This fic popped into my mind when I was in biology lesson.. As pervert as I am I couldn't help myself *snorting and laughing mostly* when the handout we got said: 'Food placed in the mouth us moistened and lubricated by saliva.' Also the buccinator was our biology research task… ('the buccinator is also active during sucking, whistling and blowing.')

Also, the hand job scene was written in chemistry lesson, those were always boring ones so I wrote porn!

So, I have no idea when the next chapter will come so don't get your hopes up. I have also planned and typed down about… 8 other fics, mostly about SasuNaru. So, be patient my beloved reader (if I have any anymore..) and Happy New Year 2010 (and late omedetos to Naruto, 10 years and still going on!)


End file.
